


my way home is through you

by lights_to_the_pavement



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Basement Gerard Way, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Bottom Gerard Way, Coming Out, Daddy Frank Iero, Dating, Dd/lb, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frerard, Guilt, Happy Ending, Imaginary Friends, Inappropriate Erections, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking, Topping from the Bottom, also only kind of?, only kind of?, the skeleton onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Little!Gerard was often beaten and sexually abused by his last boyfriend, Bert, and after 3 years, he thinks he's ready to start dating again.Daddy!Frank lives a rather lonely life working as a night-shift bartender, and it seems like everyone leaves him. He wants a Little to spend his time with and care for.[trigger warning: mentions of past rape/non-con, past verbal abuse, past physical abuse, emotional trauma from an abusive relationship]





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is just something i've been working on for a few days
> 
> it's mostly just gonna be hurt/comfort and fluff, and lots of Daddy/Little Frerard
> 
> hope u dudes like it??

Frank had been waiting in this damn coffee shop for close to an hour, when he felt like giving up.

Maybe the guy had just stood him up. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened. Maybe it was because Frank had gotten there 20 minutes early. Shit, maybe he'd gone to the wrong coffee shop... The waitress that keeps coming back every few minutes was starting to give him pitiful glances, and he hated it. He's literally seconds away from standing up and leaving, when he sees somebody a little familiar walk through the door.

He's shorter than most, but probably still taller than him, with pitch-black hair and pale skin. He seems to be wearing all black, and chilled from the New Jersey cold. He recognizes his face from the picture that Danny had sent him.

"Hey," Frank says, waving at the guy.

He smiles and walks over to Frank shyly. Gosh, he's actually so cute.

"Hi," he says softly, "You're Frank."

"Yeah-- Yes, I am," he laughs, awkwardly shaking the guy's hand, "You're Gerard."

"Yes."

"Please, sit with me," Frank says, trying his best to be polite and gesturing to the chair across from him.

Gerard nods and sits down, saying, "I'm sorry I was so late."

Frank had originally been pissy about how late his date was, but now that he'd just met him and heard how apologetic he really sounds, he forgets about that. "It's fine, trust me. I just got here, like five minutes ago."

Gerard smiles at that, though he doesn't seem to know what to say from there, because he sort of just sits there quietly.

"So, uhm... I'm not gonna beat around the bush, here," Frank says in a hushed tone, "Danny told me about you because we're both interested in a, uh, specific relationship."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just trying to think of how to ask..." he trails off for a moment, "Like, you're a Daddy, right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much my thing," Frank laughs, then says, "Hey, how about I get you some coffee and we'll talk about it?"

Gerard smiles a little. "That sounds nice."

  
When Gerard has his coffee, they sit back down and watch as it starts pouring rain and sleeting outside.

 _"Honestly, fuck Jersey weather,"_ Frank thinks.

"So," he says, "Have you ever had a caregiver?"

Gerard almost seems to cringe and starts absently playing with the spoon in his cup. He shrugs, looking a bit anxious and staring out the window.

"I have, I guess, but..." he shakes his head, "He was bad. Like, _really_ bad; I had to leave."

"Do you mind if I ask... What happened?"

He suddenly wishes he hadn't asked, because his date looks very uncomfortable after that. He withdraws from the table a bit and puts his arms around himself.

"Yeah, uhm... He was just really hurtful," Gerard says in barely more than a whisper, "Not just in an emotional way."

Something pulled at Frank when he heard the way he said that. He knew how much Littles had to trust their caregivers, how much they loved them, and he hated the idea that some asshole had abused that. Especially with someone as sweet as this guy.

"So, anyway," Gerard continues, "What about you? Any Littles in your life?"

"Actually, yeah," he says, "One named Jamia. She left me for another, last year, so..."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem," Frank assures him, sipping his coffee, "If she's happier elsewhere, then that's how it'll be."

There's another moment of awkward silence, filled mostly by the rainstorm brewing outside. Gerard shifts oddly and takes a drink of his coffee. He looks like he's thinking hard about something again, and then he looks at Frank.

"Do you like comics?" he asks abruptly.

Frank chuckles, "Sometimes. I like the movies. You have some comics you wanna show me?"

"Only if you'd wanna see them," Gerard says, "I have a lot of comics. I used to work in a comic book store, y'know."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and there were _so many_ comics everywhere, I swear, they were up to the ceiling, and I bet you'd find something you'd like in there."

Frank smiles. "I'm sure I would. Do you wanna go there sometime?"

Gerard makes a strange face. "Is that a second date?"

"It can be," he says. He'd actually love to have a second date with this boy. "But first, we've gotta finish this one."

Gerard grins and takes another sip of his coffee.

"Okay."

* * * * * * * *

"C'mon, we're almost there," Frank says over the sound of the pouring rain.

"I didn't think you were serious!" Gerard laughs, jogging behind him.

"Of course I was."

Frank spots the building just across the street, which he leads Gerard across carefully, making sure that he doesn't slip. His pale cheeks are flushed pink from the cold, and he has his hoodie up against the bristling wind and rain. Gerard's face lights up when they reach the building, and Frank feels his heart skip a beat. He's got a gorgeous smile.

_"Oohhh..."_

"C'mon, inside. We don't want you getting sick," he says, taking Gerard's arm and leading him into the place.

The bell chimes when they walk in and Frank takes him up to the counter. Gerard is staring up at all the different ice-cream flavors, when Frank brushes his soaking wet hair out of his pretty face.

"Go ahead, tell me which one you want."

"Can I get the lemon kind?"

"Of course."

Once they had gotten their ice-creams, Frank took him to a corner of the shop where they could watch the rain. It seemed to be letting up, which meant it would be less of a frozen hell to walk through on the way home.

Frank saddens a bit at that, considering he's been having such a wonderful time, and he's gotten to know Gerard more. He's learned that Gerard likes vanilla coffee and lemon ice-cream, he's in love with DC comics, he likes the rain, and he's an angel - for a few things.

Frank hears Gerard _"ooh"_ when a bright strip of lightning crosses the sky.

He shifts a little closer to him, then, and drapes his arm around Gerard's shoulders. His date seems to stiffen at the touch, and Frank's about to take his arm off of Gerard when he suddenly leans into it slightly. He gently coaxes him into a hug, rubbing his shoulder with his free hand.

"You're so nice," he says.

"Huh?"

"You're just... I dunno, you're really nice to me," Gerard says, his voice breaking slightly, "I like you, Frank, and I like that you're nice to me."

He then wipes at his eyes, looking like he's about to start breaking down.

"Hey, Gee..." Frank hushes, "Shh, shh, it's okay. It's alright."

Gerard lays his head on his shoulder, which Frank takes kindly to. He takes a chance, and presses a small kiss to his temple in an effort to soothe him. Either Gerard doesn't notice, or he doesn't mind.

"Gee?" he asks, "You okay?"

Gerard huffs a laugh, "I like that. _Gee._ When you call me Gee."

"I can keep calling you Gee, if you want," he says, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Eat your ice cream. Ice cream will fix it."

He loves the way Gerard giggles after he says that. Maybe Frank was taking this too quickly; it was only the first date and he'd already started really, really liking this boy. Maybe it was because he'd gone for nearly a year without having a Little in his life, and this one was so precious. He tried to push those things to the back of his mind, for now.

After they finished their ice-cream, Frank decided to take him for a walk, since the rain had seemed to let up. Gerard follows shyly behind him, until Frank asks him a question.

"So, what do you like to do for fun? I know you like comics."

"Yeah... I, uhm- I dunno, I like games, like board games," he says, "And if I can, I like coloring and cartoons."

"If you can?"

"Yeah, my family... They don't really know about our sort of," Gerard makes odd gestures with his hands, _"lifestyle,_ I guess."

"So how did you explain your last Daddy?"

Gerard visibly cringes again. Shit, Frank needs to stop bringing that up.

"I, uh... I kinda just told them he was my friend. They don't know about any of it, or that I'm gay, or anything..." he stammers, "I-I didn't tell them about what he did, either, so..."

Frank decides to restrain himself, even though he wants to know. He simply nods in understanding, and takes Gerard's hand in his own. Gee seems to lighten up at that, and laces their fingers together.

"Well, I don't know what he did," Frank says, "But I promise that I won't treat you that way. You don't deserve anything less."

Gerard scoffs and looks down at the pavement as they walk.

"I mean it."

"I know you do," he admits softly, "I feel like you would. But, I just..."

He trails off again and drops Frank's hand, stopping in his tracks. Frank feels a pang of regret when he realizes, again, he should've minded his own business. He shouldn't have gone about bringing up old things that obviously hurt him. Fuck.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you-"

"No, it's just..." Gerard sniffles and rubs at his eyes, "You're so nice."

Frank chuckles dryly, "You said that."

"Yeah, but-- I just don't deserve you. There's a Little out there who'll make you a lot happier than I will." Gerard now looks like he might burst into tears at any moment. "I didn't make Bert happy _at all,_ and... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-"

Frank quickly took him into his arms, trying to comfort him again before that could happen. "Hey, you're awesome. You're fucking _awesome,_ okay? And you're so cute, and you deserve everything. Shh, don't cry. Please don't cry."

Gee buries his face into Frank's shoulder and squeezes him tightly.

"Do you want me to walk you home? I can walk you home."

"No, thank you, Frankie... I'll just go," he says wetly, "I'm sorry this didn't work out."

"Hey, whoa, what do you mean?" he asks, "Gee, I'm not upset with you or anything. And you said you wanted to show me your comics, right, sweetie?"

Gerard blushes a little at the "sweetie" part, and hides his face. "Yeah. Yeah, I did... I do."

"I totally wanna see your comics."

"You do?"

"Yep. And that means a second date."

Gerard seems to have relaxed a little in his arms, and Frank feels comfortable pulling back to let him breathe.

"You..." Gerard wipes his eyes, "You still _want_ a second date?"

"Of course I do. I'd love to."

He gives Frank a tiny smile and holds his hand. "I want that, too."

Thunder rumbles in the distance as it slowly starts to drizzle on them again. Frank lifts Gerard's hand and gives it a kiss, making him blush harder.

"You should be getting home, Gee," he says, "It's cold and rainy, and I wouldn't forgive myself if you got sick."

"You too, Frankie."

Frank's only ever been called "Frankie" by his mom, and it was always such a babyish nickname. But he finds that he really likes it when it comes from Gerard. It's intimate and oddly comforting.

"Can I have a kiss?" Gee asks, his voice so quiet that Frank almost didn't hear him.

"I just gave you a kiss," he jokes.

"No, I mean a _real_ kiss!" Gerard laughs.

Frank smiles and closes the distance between them, putting his arms around Gee's waist as he leans up to give him a "real" kiss. It's a warm, chaste touch of the lips, and when Frank pulls back, Gerard's cheeks are an embarrassing shade of pink.

"How was that?"

Gerard smiles, shifting awkwardly, "It was good."

"You still don't want me to walk you home, though?"

"No, I'd really like it," he says quickly, "I-I'd like it, if you'd walk me home."

Frank decides that this will mean he'll have to call his mom to come pick him up, later - but he'd rather Gerard feel safe than have to walk home alone in the rain. He thumbs lightly over Gee's cheek, wiping the raindrops from his skin.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Frank hadn't been able to sleep much at all for the past few days.

He was constantly thinking about that date, and if he'd somehow fucked it all up. He'd given Gerard his phone number in case he wanted to call, but so far he hadn't gotten a single word back. His mom, who had been nice enough to come pick him up afterwards and drop him off at his apartment, had chastised him for staying out so late. Though, she did understand once he'd told her about Gerard. She'd smiled at him in the rearview mirror, seeming happy that Frank had found someone so sweet.

He'd stayed up for the rest of the night, smiling and reliving all the little things he and Gerard did, thinking about the next time he'd get to see him. However, as day number four threatened to pass, still without contact from Gerard, Frank was starting to lose hope. Maybe he really had fucked it up. Maybe he was too eager and pushed too fast.

He dismally makes his way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen at about 3am, deciding to squash his insecurities with late-night binge eating. He unwraps a roll of crackers and sits on the couch, flipping on the TV to some news station.

 _"Great job,"_ he thinks, _"You find the cutest Little, who's a total sweetheart, who needs a Daddy the most, and you start fucking up. Bringing up his last Daddy like that... Really classy. He's probably creeped out, now."_

Frank sighs heavily and stops eating crackers. He's not helping himself at all, he's just moping around. God, he should've asked for Gerard's number also.

After a while, he starts dozing on the couch and tuning out whatever's playing on the news channel. He springs into action, however, when he hears his phone start buzzing from the coffee table. He snatches it up and, maybe a bit too hopefully, takes the call.

"Hey."

_"Hey, Frank."_

Frank's heart swells when he hears that voice again. He jokingly says, "I didn't know if you were gonna call back."

_"Yeah, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know if you were really serious about the second date thing and... I just didn't wanna bother you, that's all."_

"You can call me any time, hun. And of course I was serious about the second date; I think the first one went pretty good," he says, hoping to get confirmation on that.

_"It was. I loved it."_

Frank feels a little warm inside, knowing that. "Yeah, I... I just didn't have your number, and I wasn't sure if that was on purpose, like if I'd done something wrong-"

 _"No, I was just being stupid, sorry,"_ Gerard says quickly, _"I should've given it to you."_

He hears what sounds like Gee cursing softly on the other end of the line. Frank huffs in frustration. "You weren't being stupid, stop that."

 _"Okay... Okay, I'm sorry,"_  he replies, then, _"I kinda had an idea for our second date."_

"Hmm? Like what?"

_"Like, I could show you the comic store I was talking about and you could see it for yourself. Only if you think that sounds okay."_

Frank smiles to himself. "That sounds good."

He hears Gerard giggle quietly, _"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Daddy?"_

Frank almost feels his heart stop. He loses all words he wanted to say when he hears that. Instead, he just stammers out a little, "I-I'd like that a lot, Gee."

 _"You don't mind me calling you Daddy?"_ he asks, _"It's not too soon...?"_

"No, absolutely not," Frank assures him, "I mean, if you're ready. I know it can be hard for Littles to move on, I just thought maybe you'd need time to adjust."

 _"No. I-I've been ready to move past that for a really long time,"_ Gee says earnestly, _"Can we meet up tomorrow, Daddy?"_

"Sure, honey. Anytime you want."

* * * * * * * *

It's a much prettier afternoon than the last time they'd met.

Frank's walking to his destination rather quickly, thinking about how much he can't wait to have Gee back in his arms. He'd been thinking about that since he'd given him a goodnight kiss, and hugged him on the porch while Gerard's mom yelled at him to come inside.

To his surprise, he arrives outside the comic book store and Gerard's already sitting on a bench outside. His face lights up when he sees Frank. He shuffles awkwardly around people to meet him, and seems startled when Frank brings him in for a hug, but not opposed to it.

Frank breathes him in as he holds him tight, smelling that pretty scent that always hung around Gerard. Or maybe it was just Frank being stupidly attracted to him. He breaks the hug when Gerard seems to be getting uncomfortable with his hands on his waist.

"I missed you, Daddy," he says in the cutest tone, and Frank almost falls apart.

It's been ages since anyone had called him that, especially in such a genuine way. He reaches up and pinches one of Gerard's cheeks, enjoying the little laugh he's rewarded with.

"I missed you, too, sugar."

"Can I show you the comics, now?" he asks.

"Yeah, of course," he says, and Gee obliges by taking his new Daddy by the wrist and pulling him into the store.

It smells odd in there, like a mixture between car fresheners, mothballs, and old newspaper. There's a pretty large guy sitting behind the counter, and rock music playing faintly on the speakers. He leads him past the first few racks of comics, and takes him to the DC and Marvel section.

 _"Look, Daddy,"_ he whispers, "It's so cool."

Gerard seems so happy in here, Frank barely has any time to look at his gleeful face before he's hurrying off somewhere else. Gee ducks around a rack, and Frank hears him giggling from behind it.

The guy behind the counter speaks up, saying, "Gerard, I told you last time."

"Yeah-- Yeah, I'm sorry," Gee says defeatedly.

He tries to be quieter and less of a distraction. Frank follows him through the racks, smiling every once in a while and flipping through comics. He really didn't care for comics that much, but he loves seeing Gerard feel so comfortable here.

"So, you used to work here?" he asks.

"Yeah, I did..."

"What happened? I mean, you seem to like it here."

Gerard stops walking through the racks, and sort of just stands there, disheartened.

"I-I, uhm... I quit. I had to, after what happened with Bert, my manager found out and I had to do a _'psych evaluation'_ or something," he mumbles, like it's a terrible embarrassment, "And, well, they decided I wasn't good to be working here anymore."

Frank wants to say something, to try and express how sorry he was, but Gerard just continues by saying, "But that was three years ago. It's fine. Do you see all the comics, Daddy?"

"I do. They're amazing, sweetie."

Gerard pauses, seeming disappointed. He wrings his hands and looks at Frank, "You don't have to pretend to like it."

"I'm not pretending! I think it's really cool," he insists, putting a hand on Gee's shoulder. He seems to relax a little at Frank's confirmation. "In fact, I saw some I wanna get. Would you like it if Daddy bought you some, too?"

"No-- I mean, _thank you,_  but I have too many," he says, "I-I have too many already."

"Aw, if it's something you love, you can't have too much of it," Frank whispers and kisses Gee on the cheek.

His face reddens and he stammers a little, "No, thank you, Daddy."

_"Sure..."_

"I mean it."

"Alright, no comics," Frank agrees, "How about dinner and a movie?"

* * * * * * * *

After an evening of watching _Return of the Jedi_ and eating mac and cheese, Frank was holding Gerard close on the couch.

His soft, warm body is so pleasant beside his. And now that Gerard's taken off that heavy coat, he can see that he's actually a little chubby. Frank didn't normally find that so attractive, but he's just so _soft_ and adorable... Maybe he's a bit of a sucker for Gerard..

Gerard's been holding his hand and tracing his tattoos for a large part of the movie, and they were almost to the end. He seems fascinated by the ink, and Frank has to admit, he's feeling pretty flattered. He's never had someone pay such close attention to his tattoos like this.

"I like your tattoos, Daddy."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"I can't get tattoos," he says sadly, "I'm scared."

"Yeah, and little boys can't get tattoos anyway."

"I'm not a little boy!" Gee pouts.

"Oh, yes you are," Frank laughs, "But you're the cutest little boy alive."

Gerard makes an embarrassed noise and buries his face into Frank's shirt. He has to admit, he has a really nice view of Gee's ass from here. He rubs his hands down his back. Gee makes a soft sound and leans into his embrace, his attention not even on the movie anymore. Frank loves the feeling of Gerard's body on his own, in his hands, close to him.

"I like this."

"Me too, baby."

"I mean, like, being close and getting hugs."

"Me too," he repeats, planting a kiss on Gerard's neck.

He feels his Little squirm, situating his legs properly so he can curl up with his Daddy. Gerard doesn't seem to be as nervous as he had been, and he actually seems to be getting sleepy.

Frank feels nothing but privileged to be the one Gee chose. He's so beautiful and sweet, he could've picked any other Daddy. Maybe one with better looks, a better personality, less insecurities and _issues,_ and instead he picked Frank. Damn, he'll have to remember to thank Danny for that one.

He shivers when he feels Gerard kiss him lightly on the neck.

"I like _this_ tattoo, too," he says, and Frank realizes he just kissed his scorpion tattoo.

"You're in a cuddly mood," he teases, when Gerard keeps snuggling up an kissing his neck, and he is trying his hardest to ignore the tingles it sends down his spine.

_"Maaaybe."_

Frank smirks and tries to enjoy the kisses his Little is giving him, without acknowledging the fact that his pants are getting a little too tight in the crotch. Fuck, he was not seriously getting a boner over this.

Gerard starts letting his hands trail over his body, and it feels like he's setting little sparks off on Frank's skin. He lets it go on, though. _Stupidly,_  because a few more minutes into the intimate snuggling, and he's more than half-hard. Worse yet, Gerard's hand is sliding down his side, dangerously close to his crotch. Wanting to diffuse the situation as subtly as possible, he nudges Gerard away.

"Honey, sit up."

Gerard quickly gets off of Frank, scooting back and looking sad. _"I'm sorry."_

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry-- I'm sorry, I know that was too fast," he says, dropping his head forward and refusing to make eye contact with Frank, "I'm sorry..."

"No, no, no, baby it's not that," Frank hushes, trying to move back closer to him, "Sweetie... It's not your fault, it's Daddy's fault."

"No, I- I'm gross," Gee trails off, and hides his face in his hands, "I'm so gross and I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry, Daddy..."

"You're _not_ gross. Why would you say that?"

"I just... I'm always being gross and stupid like that, and I'm sorry you've had to deal with it-"

"Shush. _Stop that,_ right now," Frank says, bringing Gee into a forceful hug. Gerard's trying to keep himself from breaking down in front of him, though Frank can still hear the muffled sobbing. "You know, you don't have to apologize for everything. Not everything you do is bad, and not everything that happens is your fault, honey..."

Gee's breathing is terribly uneven, and for a moment Frank is worried he might be having a panic attack, until he sits up on his own and wipes his eyes.

"I just feel like I... I'm just ruining our dates by crying and-"

"You're not ruining anything."

"That's what you say."

"Yes, that's what I say. Because I wouldn't _lie_ to you," he insists, holding Gerard's hand tightly, "You've been nothing but wonderful, baby. Please, believe me when I say that."

"I-I believe you, Daddy," he says, though Frank doesn't entirely buy it, "I'll believe Daddy if he says something. Sorry."

"And stop saying you're sorry. Because you don't have anything to be sorry about."

"Okay."

 _"Okay?_ We clear?"

Gerard nods, somewhat less anxious than before. Frank sighs heavily, feeling like he narrowly escaped another crisis. He motions for Gerard to join him again, gently taking him into his arms and allowing him to resume snuggling closely. After a while, his breathing evens out again, and he's able to relax against Frank. The worst part seems to have passed.

"Mmm," Gee hums, nuzzling into the crook of Frank's neck.

"You're my sweet boy, know that?" he coos, stroking Gerard's side, "My little angel."

  
Frank doesn't have much further recollection of that night, as they both fell asleep together on the couch. All he remembers is that they had spent a few hours curled up together, sleeping, until Gerard woke in a panic. He realized he'd stayed out extremely far past the time his mom had expected him home.

They both frantically got their things together, before jogging down to Gee's house, taking the quickest streets possible to get there. At around 8:30pm, they ran down the street, panting, where they saw Mrs. Way motioning to Gerard on the steps. He quickly ran up the porch and glanced back at Frank.

He gave him a goodbye wave, and watched as an irritated Mrs. Way shuffled her child back into the house and shut the door. Gerard didn't even have time to say goodbye, tonight.

Frank was left with a sort of tired, empty feeling after that.

He soon hears the rumbling of thunder in the distance, along with a faint crackle of lightning.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank wakes up with a start, jolting when he hears his phone ringing in the darkness. He pats around on the nightstand, before finding it and taking the call.

"Hello?" he asks groggily.

 _"Frankie?"_ comes a familiar voice, _"Daddy?"_

Frank is suddenly completely awake. Gerard sounds terrible. He sounds frightened and raspy, like he's been crying. He hears Gee sniffle on the other end.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm here. I'm here."

He hears a quiet, broken sob. _"I'm sorry, I know it's late, but-- I-I just need to talk to someone. Sorry, Daddy."_

"Don't be sorry, baby, I'm right here," Frank says softly, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

 _"No... No, I'm okay,"_ he manages with a wet, croaking voice, _"I... I had bad dreams again."_

"Is your breathing okay?"

_"Y-Yeah..."_

"Do you wanna talk about it, baby?"

_"No, I-I don't really remember it. I just wanted to hear your voice, Daddy."_

Frank smiles a little at that. "Well, Daddy's here. And I'll be here as long as you want, sweetie."

He hears what sounds like Gee crying, followed by a string of muffled sobs. _"Thanks,"_ he sniffles, _"Thank you..."_

"No problem," he says, "You wanna tell Daddy how you're feeling now?"

 _"I-I, uhm... I dunno,"_ Gerard stammers, and Frank can tell he's having problems putting words together, _"Scared. Really scared, and I'm not hurt but I... I just_ feel _hurt."_

"Do you want me to come over? I can come over."

_"Daddy, it's very late. I shouldn't be awake."_

"Well, Daddy can still come over to help his baby boy," he says, "I love you very much."

Gerard forces a laugh. _"I love you very much, too."_

"You should stop thinking about those bad dreams," Frank suggests, "Just lie down and talk with me, okay?"

_"What do you wanna talk about?"_

Frank doesn't really care. He just wants to hear his angel stop crying and make sure that Gee can get some sleep, tonight. He hears some shifting and rustling, leaving him to assume that Gerard had forced himself to lay back down.

"We can talk about anything. Tell me about your comics, tell me about what you ate today, who you saw today. Tell me something you did with Mikey or your Mom."

 _"Uhm,"_ Gerard pauses for a moment, _"I had pancakes today."_

Frank grins to himself, "Yeah? Were they good pancakes?"

_"Yes. And I, uh... I played Candyland with Mikey, but he didn't really want to, so I just played Candyland by myself, I guess."_

"One of these days, we can play it together," Frank says, "What else, honey?"

_"My mama said she'll get me a comic book for my birthday this weekend, but I have to pick it out."_

Frank's heart drops through his chest. He doesn't know if he's panicking or if he's just surprised, but God he did not know that.  _"His birthday?"_ Frank thinks to himself, _"Oh my God, how did I not ask Danny about his birthday... Jesus, I am royally fucked."_

"Y-Yeah? What else, babe?" he asks casually.

 _"Uh... I watched cartoons a little. I like cartoons,"_ he says, sounding much calmer than before, _"You know, I like that one with Felix the cat."_

"Oh, I know about that," he chuckles, "Hey, d'you think you'd be able to sleep better if you slept over here, with Daddy?"

Gerard giggles, _"Daddy's asking me for a sleepover?"_

"If you think you could get some sleep without nightmares," he says, "Then you could totally crash at my place, sugar."

He hears Gerard make a small, happy noise, and then he asks excitedly, _"When, Daddy?"_

"Whenever you like. Maybe this weekend?"

_"Okay, but I can't on Saturday, because Saturday's my birthday."_

Frank is so relieved to actually know the date, now. He relaxes slightly and asks, "So maybe on Friday?"

_"Yes! That sounds fun, Daddy, we can have a sleepover!"_

"Alright... Now it's way past your bedtime, baby boy," he says sternly, "You need to get yourself back to bed."

_"But Daddy..."_

"No, no, no, you're up way too late. You've talked with Daddy, now it's time for bed."

He hears Gerard make a grumpy little noise on the other end, before groaning, _"Goodnight, Daddy."_

"Goodnight, Gee."

* * * * * * * *

After work, Frank spends all morning trying to think of birthday presents for Gerard. He wonders if they'd even be appropriate, considering they've only been together for almost 3 weeks.

In the end, he decides on getting Gee presents.

Gerard had said at one point that he didn't own any stuffies, because he hadn't come out to his family, and he was still living in his mother's basement. Frank could get him some; every Little deserves to have some stuffies. Gerard doesn't have any Little clothes, or anything to make him feel small and cute.

He doesn't really worry about money, seeing as he's not exactly broke; he's actually got a well-paying job as a night-shift bartender at the busiest bar on this side of Jersey. Granted, most of his income comes from tips, but he was still doing pretty damn well for himself.

He decides to leave that afternoon, which he spends shopping and trying not to look creepy in the toy section of the store.

He thinks about Gerard's favorite colors, and his favorite animals. He looks at a rack of sippy cups and toddler toys, smiling at the thought of seeing Gee with a sippy cup.

After finding some other cute things for Gerard, he finally decides to leave.

 _"Man, I am out of practice,"_ he thinks when he gets home, as he's hiding Gerard's presents in his closet.

* * * * * * * *

The next night was the night of the sleepover that Frank had promised.

Gerard had texted him excitedly, telling him that his mom had told him he could stay the night with his "new friend", if he did extra chores around the house beforehand.

It's around 9:00pm when Gee knocks on Frank's door, and he's greeted warmly by his Daddy with a kiss on the cheek. Frank feels the chill on his skin from walking through the cold, even if the walk wasn't that long.

"Oh, baby, let's come warm you up," he says, pecking Gerard on the cheek again and hearing him giggle softly.

"I've never been to a sleepover," he whispers to Frank, "Have you been to a sleepover, Daddy?"

"When I was a kid," he replies, closing the door, "But only when I was little."

Gerard looks a bit saddened by that, sort of shrinking away. "Yeah, but I'm not little."

"Yes, you are, sweetie," Frank teases, bringing him into a hug, "You're the littlest boy I know."

Gee shakes his head despondently, "I'm not little, I'm so big-"

Frank sighs and squeezes him tighter, "You are so _not_ big. You're just my little baby boy."

His Little blushes hard at that, trying to hide his face in Frank's shoulder, but his Daddy's not having any of it. He tickles his sides and makes him burst into a fit of giggles.

"See? See, sweetie?" Frank laughs, "Now, do you want your sleepover or not?"

"I do!" he laughs, "I do, Daddy..."

"Well, c'mere," he says, bringing Gerard over to the couch and sitting him down, "You decide; do we play Candyland first, or do we drink hot chocolate and watch Star Wars?"

"The second one, Daddy?" Gee asks softly, "And maybe we can snuggle."

  
Frank is feeling stupid happy, making hot chocolate for him and his baby. He didn't think he'd be able to get this back; this feeling of being a good protector, a good caregiver, a good lover. But Gerard seems so happy when they're together, it makes Frank think it may just be possible.

He takes the two mugs back to the couch, where he and Gerard sit down and wrap themselves in a fuzzy blanket before turning on the next Star Wars movie. Gee looks so cute, just bundled up here, holding his mug to his chest for warmth.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"It's nothing, honey. Come here," he says, motioning for Gee to scoot closer, so that he can place an arm around him.

 _"This is cozy,"_ Frank thinks. He senses that warm, buzzing feeling in his chest that he gets when he's in love. Maybe he is. Maybe this is love.

When the movie is over, all that's left for them to do is snuggle closer. Neither of them want to leave the warm, comfortable cocoon they've made for themselves with the blanket, so Frank just cuddles Gee some more and plays with his hair.

"C'mere, lay on me and we can be more comfortable."

"No, Daddy, my body will squish you," Gee protests, trying to keep Frank from pulling him down onto himself.

"Oh, that's _bull."_

"Is _not._ People have said so."

"Like what people? Who said you can't lay with me?" Frank asks sternly.

"N-Nobody, but... People say I'm fat."

"What people?" he repeats.

There's a long pause, where Gerard looks uneasy and distraught. He wrings his hands in his lap and looks at Frank.

"Like Bert..." he breathes, barely audible, "He always said I was fat, and I couldn't lay with him like that--"

"Yeah, well, fuck Bert. You're my angel, and you can lay on me anytime you want," Frank says in a strict tone, "And you're _not_ fat. I'll prove it when you get sleepy, and I carry you to bed. Now, c'mere."

Gee nods quickly. He lays down on him carefully, slowly pressing his weight onto him, as if to see if Frank can take it. He wraps his strong, tattooed arms around Gee, pulling him close to his chest.

"Thank you, Daddy," he says again.

He just responds by rubbing Gerard's shoulders and kissing his forehead. Gee _loves_ forehead kisses. The way Frank holds him and strokes his hair while he rests, and hums soft songs near his ear, has him dozing off shortly. Just like the last time after they'd watched a movie.

At one point, Gerard perks up and says, "Oh, no... we forgot Candyland."

"It's okay, sweetie," Frank hushes, "We can play Candyland tomorrow, for your birthday."

"Oh... okay..." he mumbles, before drifting off again.

Frank makes good on his promise, managing to lift a sleeping Gerard with not too much effort. He walks him over to the bedroom, where he gently lays down his Little on the bed. After several moments of admiring Gee's angelic sleeping face, Frank decides it's about time for him to pass out, as well.

He changes clothes and crawls under the blankets with Gee, falling asleep in less than two minutes, and hoping that tomorrow will be a good day for his angel.

* * * * * * * *

_"Sweetie..."_

Gerard stirs a little when Frank nudges him, but doesn't wake up.

_"Baby boy."_

He nudges Gerard again, this time succeeding in making him yawn and open his eyes slightly. "Daddy?"

"Hey, Gee," he says happily, "Happy birthday."

"Wha... Oh, it's-- It's my birthday?" Frank nods. "It's my birthday!"

He grins. "Yeah, and I think I have some surprises for you."

Gerard looks taken aback by this, and he squints at Frank. "Huh?"

"I have some things for you, silly," Frank says, and when Gerard still looks puzzled, he adds, "Wait here."

He stands up and walks over to the closet to take something out, which he then hides behind his back. He heads back to Gerard, who is now sitting up on the side of the bed, and joins him. He looks at the sleepy Little beside him, and his messy hair, feeling something in his heart flutter.

"I thought about how you said Felix the Cat was your favorite," he says, though Gee is still confused.

Gerard looks like his heart is about to explode, when Frank hands him the soft, pink cat stuffie. His eyes widen and he whimpers,  _"Ohh..."_

"It's yours, honey," Frank says, handing the stuffie to him.

He watches as Gerard brings it to his chest and hugs it tight, his head falling forward as he can't hold back tears. He tries to hide his face from Frank, and muffle his embarrassing sobs, but he knows Frank can hear them.

"Hey, it's okay," Frank whispers, "C'mon, angel, don't cry..."

 _"Thank you,"_ is the most Gerard can manage at the moment. Frank smiles, and watches as he holds the fuzzy stuffie as close as he possibly can.

Frank feels his nose and eyes tingling with the urge to cry. He's never seen Gerard so happy before.

"Well, I hope you're okay with this, because I've got about ten more of those in the closet," Frank admits, watching Gee peer into the kitten's eyes.

"...What?" he asks weakly, "Daddy, no-- You didn't have to-"

"Listen, listen," he says, and he means it this time, "I want you to be happy, more than anything. I want you to have all the stuffies in the world, and have all the things you need to be Little, because you fucking deserve them. Okay? I _want_ you to have these."

"D-addy," Gee says, his voice breaking, "Daddy, I-I love you so much..."

"Shh, shh," he hushes, taking Gee into his arms, "It's okay."

"No. No, you don't understand," he rushes out, "Nobody's ever been this nice to me, and-- and Bert, you can't even imagine... I just didn't even think it could be like this."

Frank grits his teeth as he hugs Gerard tighter. "One of these days, I want you to tell me what Bert did, so when I see him, I can beat his ass."

He swears he can then hear a small, "You don't wanna know."

"Oh, I do wanna know," he insists, "'Cause anybody that hurt you that way deserves to have his kneecaps broken."

_"Daddy."_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby," he adds.

After a long moment of silence, Gerard speaks up softly, "I'll tell you, Daddy. I promise. I just don't think you'll wanna hear it, especially after you got me presents, and you probably want this to be really happy and... I-It won't be."

"I've heard a lot of unhappy things, sweetie," he says, rubbing his arm, "If you need to tell me, then tell me. I promise I will not be mad at you, in any way."

Gerard sniffles, holding his kitten stuffie close to himself again. It's a few long moments before he can speak again.

"I, uhm... I told you, Daddy, that when I left Bert it was because he was really bad and I couldn't stay there," he says, and Frank nods. He remembers. "What he did..."

Gerard wipes at his eyes, and Frank says, "It's okay."

"He... He would throw things at me, and scream, and just try to hurt me everywhere, and he'd..." Gerard has to pause and master himself for a moment, "He'd get mad at me for being ugly, and fat. He hated me so much, but he wanted me to stay so he could have sex with me. And when I wouldn't do it, he'd just _make me."_

Frank felt like his heart had just fallen through his chest. It was taking a minute for Frank to process everything, but... He'd heard right, hadn't he?

Gerard had been raped.

God, everything was starting to make sense to him, and he felt like he'd just found that last piece of a puzzle. Why Gerard hated his body so much and thought he was disgusting, and gross, and ugly, even though Frank thinks he's the most beautiful thing on the planet. How stupid did Frank have to be, to not understand...

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Gerard sobs, _"I'm sorry,_ you look so sad-"

Frank doesn't say a word. He just grabs Gee and pulls him close - as close as he humanly can. As tightly as he can. He feels Gerard crying into his chest, even though everything seems to feel numb.

"Shh, it's okay..." he murmurs, absentmindedly running his fingers through Gee's hair, "It's okay, Daddy's here. Daddy's here. I'm here."

"Promise you won't tell anybody," Gerard begs him, "Please."

Frank swallows hard. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Frank had watched Gerard getting ready to leave later. He had to get back home to Mikey and his mom, and he had no idea what to do with his new Little things. That seemed to be distressing him the most, as the tears and guilt from earlier had passed.

Frank had told him that he'll keep Gerard's things at his apartment, and Gee can play with them whenever he wants, so he won't have to come out to his family, quite yet. Though Gerard did want to take his pink cat stuffie with him.

He'd kept thanking Frank constantly, after that. He does so, even when it's time to leave.

"Daddy, thank you so much for everything," he says, for thousandth time that morning.

"No problem, sweetie. Your mom's probably worried about you, though."

"Yeah... She's like that."

Frank reaches out and tucks a stray lock of black hair behind Gee's ear, then touches his cheek. "You want me to walk you home?"

Gerard shifts awkwardly, holding his kitten tightly. "...I was hoping Daddy would come with me. To see Mikey, and my mama."

Frank is a little taken aback by this. "What, for real?"

Gee nods, "I-I think you'd like them, and I feel bad for lying to them, and... And I think they'd like you back, Daddy. That's all."

He finds himself agreeing with Gerard, but he's still unsure. From what Gerard's said, his family sounds very sweet, but he doesn't really know what they'd think of a punk like him. Probably kick him out, after scolding him for corrupting their sweet boy.

"I'd love to, angel, but... What are you gonna tell them?"

He shrugs shyly, "That you're my boyfriend, Daddy."

"I thought you wanted to wait on that?"

"No, I..." Gee sighs. "I don't care anymore. I want you to meet them. Please."

"And you're sure about that?" Frank asks, forcing a laugh.

Gerard nods again, and Frank caves in at the sight of his big, pleading eyes. Every time those eyes came out, he found himself doing anything his Little wanted him to do. He knows that Gee would only be hurt if he declined the opportunity to meet his family, and he didn't need to feel hurt on his birthday. Frank sighs and grabs his jacket.

"Let's go, sugar."

Gee almost squeals and quickly opens the door, leading his Daddy downstairs.

"They'll _love_ you, Daddy, I promise."

"I'm sure."

* * * * * * * *

Frank can't believe he was talked into doing this. He'd never been all too good at social interaction, much less when he knew there was a big chance it'd go badly. Gerard was about to drop not one, but _two_ bombshells on his family - the first one being that he's gay, the second being that he's brought his boyfriend over to meet them.

Frank had been in a similar situation with Jamia, a couple years ago, when she introduced him to her family. Saying it "went badly" would be an understatement. Frank guesses that if Jamia's parents had liked him a bit more, maybe she wouldn't have been so bitter.

He didn't want that to happen with Gerard... Not at all.

Frank keeps mulling over his thoughts until they're within a few yards of Gerard's house.

A small, "Daddy, are you okay?" breaks the silence.

"Oh, I'm fine, sugar. I'm fine." _That was a lie._

"Is Daddy sure?"

"Of course. I'm just excited to meet Mikey and your mom." _That was also a lie._ He was terrified of what might happen. Maybe Gerard was too deep in his headspace to really understand it right now, but he knew the world, and the risks of coming out. He just holds Gerard's hand for now, and walks up the steps with him.

It's a cute little suburban house, with lots of flowers and potted plants outside, likely Mrs. Way's doing. It seems warm and inviting, and Frank hopes that will be mirrored by the people inside.

Gee knocks on the door, and shifts nervously. He glances at Frank, and lights up when the door is opened.

"Hi, Mama," he says, reaching out to hug an older blonde woman.

She's smaller, and Gee has to lean over slightly to hug her, and she wraps her arms around him. "Happy birthday, sweetie... And who's this? Is this Frankie?"

Gerard's cheeks redden. "Yes."

Frank smiles and awkwardly extends a hand, which Mrs. Way bypasses completely and goes straight to hugging him. It's a strange feeling, but Frank accepts it as a good sign.

"Well, come in, come say hi to Mikey! I'm sure he's told you about Mikey."

"A little, yeah," Frank says, and is ushered inside by Mrs. Way.

Gerard is pushed in as well, and they're all suddenly in a small foyer. She walks past them and shouts upstairs, _"Mikey, come down, please!"_

Gee looks over at Frank and smiles, before they're both being herded into the living room. Mrs. Way gestures for them to sit on the couch, before excusing herself to the kitchen.

"She's probably gonna bring you tea or something, Daddy," Gerard whispers, "She makes everyone tea."

Frank laughs softly, then sees someone coming downstairs. He's tall and lanky, with arms and legs that seem a bit too long for his body. He's got floppy brown hair and eyeglasses. He can only assume this is Mikey. He moves quietly, without saying a word, and sits on the couch across from the two.

"Hey, Mikey, this is Frank," Gerard says brightly.

Mikey, with a small amount of interest, grimaces a smile. He seems to be looking Frank up and down, his eyes raking over his stature. It goes on for an uncomfortably long amount of time, before Mikey speaks.

"A lot of tattoos," he mumbles.

Frank looks down self-consciously at his arms and hands. He doesn't really know how to respond to that. Which is fine, because the next moment, Mrs. Way is coming back with a tea tray, just like Gerard predicted.

"Okay, so, I've got green tea for everybody," she says, then turns her attention to Frank. God, he feels like everyone is staring at him. "Frank, we've heard a lot about you. You're his friend, right?"

Mikey scoffs.

 _"Michael, stop,"_ she scolds, and he complies.

"Mama, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Gerard says, wringing his hands. Frank feels his stomach flip.

"Talk about what, honey?" she asks, sipping her tea.

"About Frank, and being friends."

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

Frank's about to interject, when Gerard continues. "No, it's just... Mama, remember you said that I can love anybody? And that you won't judge me for it?"

"Of course, sweetheart," she says, "And you can, I won't be upset."

Frank is more comforted by that than Gerard, it seems. So there's a possibility this could go well... Except it looks like Gerard is stuck. He's sort of sitting there, unable to articulate the last part, and it's clear what he wants to say. Frank rubs his shoulder gently, trying to avoid Mikey's glare.

"I-I just wanna say, me and Frank are together."

Mikey doesn't even move in surprise. In fact, it seems like he's a bit disinterested. Mrs. Way, however, smiles and says,  _"Oh..._ Oh, I'm so proud of you, honey. Both of you. I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to say anything, especially because you seemed so happy, sweetie."

"What?"

"Well, I mean, I didn't think you and Frank were just friends. You think I couldn't see it?" she laughs, "And you, Frank, if you could _hear_ the way he talks about you, you'd understand."

"Mama..." Gerard groans, blushing with embarrassment.

Mikey's got a stone-cold glare fixed on Frank, still, and it's starting to piss him off. He thinks, _"If you have something to say, say it, jackass."_

"So, how long has this been happening, exactly?" Mrs. Way asks.

Gerard is drinking his tea to avoid talking, so Frank answers, "About three weeks, now."

"Aww, I'm so happy for both of you," she says, wiping at her eyes, "Excuse me."

When she's gone, Mikey speaks up. "Frank, can I talk to you in the hall, please?"

Without waiting for a reply, Mikey gets up and walks out of the living room. Gerard looks anxious, but Frank pats him on the head, saying, "I'll be right back, angel."

"Okay, Daddy," Gee says in a hushed tone.

He follows Mikey out into the hallway, feeling slightly pissed about the glaring, and lack of saying anything at all during that talk. Gerard was obviously saddened by it, probably hoping for a better response from his brother, and that fueled Frank's aggression.

"What's the matter?" he asks, once he meets Mikey in the hall, "What can't you say to me in there?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you alone."

"About?"

"About Gerard," Mikey says sternly, "I know he's a really emotional guy, and he tends to fall in with the wrong kind of people. That's mainly the reason he has, like, three friends."

"I'm aware."

He sighs, saying, "I just wanna make sure you're not taking advantage of that. Like, he might be older than me, but he's shit at standing up for himself, and I just wanna make sure he's not getting screwed over."

Frank shakes his head. "Listen, Mikey, I've got nothing but respect for him. He makes me happy, which is something I haven't felt in ages. So, I wanna make him happy. I'm not here to screw anyone over, if that's what you really think."

Mikey seems to mull this over for a minute, observing Frank again. "He's been hurt a lot. Our mom pulled him out of high school, because it got so bad. Before he met you, he was barely talking to us, and now he's spending all his time telling us about what a great guy you are, and how you're so nice to him, and on and on..."

"I promise to live up to the hype, then."

Mikey smirks and walks past him. "I hope so."

* * * * * * * *

"See, this is my room."

Frank looks around the basement. It's... he wouldn't say it's _nice,_ but Gerard seems to like it. There's piles of comic books on the dresser - _around_ the dresser. Shelves full of vinyl albums, CDs, and books. His bed is messy and unkempt, like most of the basement, and there are movie posters pinned up all over the walls. Frank walks through the room and finds a huge stack of papers with paintings and drawings on them.

"N-No, those are just..."

"You didn't tell me you were an artist, sweetie," Frank says, smiling as he looks at the pretty pictures, "These are beautiful."

"...Really?"

"Of course. I love this one with the trees, and the night sky. You're talented, babe," he says. Gerard shifts awkwardly, blushing. He turns and looks around the room for something to distract himself.

"I-I'm sorry it's such a mess in here," he murmurs, grabbing some old clothes and tossing them into a basket, "I totally forgot."

"It's fine," Frank laughs, "You really do have a lot of comic books."

"I _told_ you." He lets Frank pull him into a warm embrace. Gee sighs as his Daddy connects their lips, giving him sweet little kisses.

"So... That went pretty good, didn't it?" he asks, once they pull apart.

Gerard's smiling, blushed a deep shade of pink. "Yes, Daddy. I'm so happy they like you."

"Me, too. And now you don't have to worry about being my little angel," he says, nuzzling at Gee's cheek, "You can be with me anytime you want."

Gerard makes a gleeful noise, and hugs him tighter.

  
After an extensive tour of Gerard's comic books, and playing several rounds of Candyland, Mrs. Way had called them back upstairs to come have some cake and for Gerard to open his presents. Frank walked a very shy Gerard to the table, where he unboxed several new comics and two new board games. He was happy, to be sure.

It was nearly evening by the time everything was said and done. Frank's certain that he's gonna be a zombie at work later, seeing as he still works the night-shift, and most of this time he would've spent sleeping. But it was well worth it, just to see Gerard so happy and finally able to be open with his family.

Frank leaves at around 6:00pm, dragging his ass back to his apartment to get some sleep. He returns home and as he's checking his texts, finds a bunch of recent ones that he'd left unread.

SENDER: GERARD W.

_hi <3_

_my mom really likes you and she wants you to come back sometime_

_you made it so special, daddy_

_thank you for being so nice and sweet to me. i promise i'll try to make it up to you_

_i love you_

Right then, it hits Frank like a ton of bricks; in the best possible way. It was something - a feeling of togetherness and longing, lingering at the back of his mind since their second date, and it hadn't left him alone. He realizes, now.

He loves Gerard, too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you give me some chores, Daddy?"

This comes as a surprise to Frank, who had been reading a newspaper on the couch while Gerard played with his new toys. He looks over at his Little, who is staring back, awaiting an answer.

"Chores?"

Gerard nods, "Yeah, Daddy, like things to do for you?"

"I don't have any chores for you, sweetie," he chuckles, "Just play with your stuffies, for now."

Gerard makes a disappointed noise, and pops his thumb into his mouth to suck on it. He holds his kitty stuffie in his free arm, and starts rocking back and forth. Frank doesn't seem to notice. He instead scoots closer to the sofa and peeks at his Daddy over the side.

"Yes, honey?" he asks, without looking.

Gee pulls his thumb out of his mouth. "Are you sure you don't have any chores for me, Daddy?"

"I'm _sure."_

"Really sure?"

Frank smiles. "I'm positive, and my angel won't be doing any chores, anyway."

 _"Why not?"_ he groans.

Now, he puts down the newspaper. "Gerard."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"If you want some chores so bad, you can put up all your stuffies in the box when you're done playing."

Gerard makes an excited sound and practically jumps to his feet. Frank smiles as he watches his Little start gathering up his stuffies quickly, then depositing them into the toybox. He takes his kitty back out and keeps it with him. He walks back to Frank proudly and sits back on the floor.

"What now, Daddy?"

Frank strains to think of anything else. He never really makes a mess of anything in his apartment; he's a bit of a germophobe, and whenever there is a mess, he'll clean it up in two seconds. He doesn't know, he hasn't been a proper Daddy in a long time.

"If you make the bed, Daddy will lay with you and give you cuddles," he offers, and Gerard seems more than pleased by it. He rushes off to go make the bed.

He's always so cute when he's deep in his headspace like that. Frank had only seen Gerard being so Little a handful of times, but now that they'd been dating for a while, he'd been lucky enough to see it more often. A part of him is proud. Proud because Gerard trusts him enough to be fully vulnerable and Little around him, and that means he's doing his job as a Daddy.

A minute or so later, he hears a small, "Daddy?"

"I'm coming, sweetie," he calls back, and makes his way to the bedroom.

He'd made the bed, and is sitting happily on it, holding his kitty. He looks up at Frank with those big, beautiful eyes that he could get lost in for ages.

"Cuddles?" he asks, opening his arms and offering Frank a place on the bed.

He accepts and lies down beside him, bringing him into his arms and feeling Gerard curl up tightly. Cuddles are usually a reward for Gerard when he's been a good boy, but maybe Frank was feeling a little clingy today. Maybe he wanted to cuddle Gee so much lately, because he was happy to really be a Daddy again. Frank has a lot of questions for himself; ones he'll answer later, after Gerard goes home.

"So have you found a name for this little guy, baby?" he asks, pointing at Gerard's pink kitty.

"I think so," he says against Frank's chest, "I think their name is Lola."

"They?"

"Yeah, _'they',_ Daddy."

He snuggles Gerard closer. "Okay. Their name is Lola."

He smiles and presses his face into his Daddy's neck, kissing him there. He knows his Daddy likes it. He's lightly stroking Gerard's hair while he does it, just enjoying the feeling of his Little kissing down his neck.

"I love you, Daddy," he breathes against him.

"And I love my angel."

Frank gives him a sweet kiss on the lips, letting his hands caress Gerard's sides as he shifts to hug his Daddy. He feels Gee beginning to kiss back, licking at his lips. Frank shivers, then opens his mouth slightly and lets his baby kiss him deeper.

The feeling of Gerard's tongue in his mouth is something Frank can't describe. Sure, the kiss is wet and messy, and Gerard clacks their teeth together once or twice, but it's so deep and loving... Frank can't really process it for a moment.

Finally, Gerard pulls back, his cheeks flushed and looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"What? No, no, sweetie, you-- uhm," Frank clears his throat awkwardly, "You were fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love your kisses," he laughs.

Gerard grins, then summons up enough courage to reconnect their lips. Frank knows it's taking a lot for him to be this bold, but he's into it. Gee is incredibly good at kissing.

As it gets more passionate than innocent, he lets his hands run down Gerard's back, pushing up his shirt and feeling his warm skin under his fingers. Gee makes a soft noise that might have been a moan, and Frank starts letting his hands trail closer to the top of Gee's pants.

His heart is fucking thundering in his chest, but he takes a chance and slides his hands down to cup Gerard's ass. He whimpers and leans into Frank's touch. It's not long before Gee is letting his hands eagerly explore his Daddy's body.

 _"I can't believe we're actually doing this,"_ Frank thinks rapidly, _"Holy fuck, I did not prepare for this at all."_

The last time they'd gotten this close, Gerard had broken down in tears, but he seems to be trying to go much further. He's flushed and needy, looking up at his Daddy with dark eyes; he's practically begging. Frank, in the heat of the moment, grabs Gerard by the waist and turns them both over so he's on top, pinning Gee to the mattress. He realizes a second after he does it, that he's just fucked it up.

Gerard looks up at him in shock for a moment, before he starts squirming frantically to get out of Frank's grip.

"Daddy-- _Daddy, no,"_ he gasps, "No, please, that's enough-"

Frank immediately releases him. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean..."

The moment he's free, Gerard scrambles backward, bundling himself up near the headboard. He's visibly trembling and not looking Frank in the face, but he can tell that Gerard is crying. Frank feels his fucking heart stop when he sees that.

"Honey, I'm so sorry..." he says, "I'm sorry, that was so stupid, I wasn't even thinking-- Please, baby, I'm so sorry..."

Gerard doesn't seem to hear anything he says, because he stays curled up in a ball, his arms holding his legs to his chest firmly. He flinches away when Frank tries to touch him.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Daddy..." he breathes, his voice strained with the effort to hold back tears. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Gerard sobs quietly and covers his face with his hand. "I-I just... I fucking ruin everything!"

"What?"

"We..." he sniffles and wipes at his eyes, "Daddy, we can't even touch like that without me thinking of him, and I hate it! _I hate it._ I hate that he ruined everything for us, and he made me so _gross_ I don't even deserve it..."

"Honey, no-" Frank tries, but he's only cut off again.

"I'm... I'm so gross and you probably can't even think about doing that with me," Gerard rambles, "Because he _made me_ gross and now everything's just..."

His words become incoherent as his crying takes over, his shoulders shaking as he tries to breathe in-between sobs. Frank carefully puts his arms around him, easing him into a hug.

He hushes him, saying things like, _"It's okay,"_ and _"Daddy's here,"_ and _"You'll be alright,"_ but to little avail. He picks up Lola and hands them to Gerard, letting him grab the stuffie and snuggle it for some kind of comfort. After a while he seems to have calmed down enough to sit up and breathe, still not looking at Frank.

"I... I-I have to go home, Daddy," he says in a tiny voice, "I have to go home, my mama will start worrying about me, and..."

"Okay. Okay, honey," Frank says gently, "Do you want me to walk you back?"

"N-No, Daddy, I can do it myself."

Those words make the pit in his stomach even bigger. Frank hadn't meant to do this to Gerard, not even a little. He's never wanted to see Gee like this; flushed and puffy-eyed from crying, shaking, scared to even look up at his Daddy.

He forces his voice to remain steady, and says, "Alright."

Gerard nods and, having gotten the permission to leave, stands up and hurries to the door. He doesn't stick around, doesn't ask for a goodbye hug - just bolts out the door and heads back home.

* * * * * * * *

Frank's felt like shit before.

He's not gonna lie, he's felt worthless and like a dickhead of a person, and sometimes he deserved it. He knows he's not the most friendly guy in the world and sometimes he fucks up. That's okay.

Feeling like shit can't even begin to describe how he's feeling, right now.

 _"Great job, Frank,"_ he thinks to himself, _"Great fucking job, as always."_

He leans over and lays his head in his hands, trying to suppress the tears that keep threatening to escape. Gerard was wrong. It wasn't himself or Bert that had ruined everything; it was Frank. Gerard had been doing so much better over the past two weeks, he was even beginning to trust Frank when he was Little, in his headspace.

But, _no,_ Frank had to go and abuse that trust, and send him into fucking rape flashbacks, and... He didn't even realize he was crying already. God, he's such a fucking _idiot,_ he didn't even think before he pinned Gerard to the bed and dominated him like that.

He opens his phone and checks his messages again, waiting for that text that told him Gerard had gotten home safely. Gee would always send one, because he knew how Frank worried about him, but it's been well over an hour already and he has yet to get one.

He's starting to feel panicky and afraid for Gee. What if he'd decided not to go home, after all? What if he'd decided to do something utterly stupid and get himself killed? Maybe he'd wandered into the rough parts of town by accident, and gotten hurt. Maybe he'd hurt _himself._

 _"Shut the fuck up,"_ Frank thinks angrily, _"You shut the fuck up, he'd never do that. He's good. He's a good boy, and he wouldn't..."_

His thoughts are interrupted by his phone buzzing on the table.

 _"Oh, thank God,"_ crosses his mind before he picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Frank? Frankie, is Gerard with you?"_

"Uhm... Hey, Mrs. Way," he says awkwardly, trying not to sniffle in the process, "I-I don't think so. He's not with you?"

_"No... Maybe I'm overreacting, but it's been almost an hour since he promised he'd be back, and I just wanted to know if he'd decided to spend the night with you?"_

"...He said he was coming home."

The other line becomes silent.

* * * * * * * *

"Gee?" Frank calls out, "Gerard, you out here?"

It's almost completely dark out, and he hasn't seen Gerard anywhere. He's tried checking at the coffee shop he likes, at the little park around the corner, the comic book store - all the places he knows Gerard's fondness for, in hopes of finding him. No such luck.

He doesn't see him anywhere on the Ways' street, so he begins jogging to his house. Maybe if he and Mrs. Way worked together, they could find Gerard.

However, Frank's anxiety vanishes when he sees Gee, sitting alone on the front steps of his house.

"Honey..." he sighs breathlessly, "Honey, I was looking everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

He's had enough of hearing that. He's heard that enough to last him a fucking lifetime. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault, baby. _None of it._ Not what happened with us, or with fucking _Bert_ \- okay?"

Gerard nods sadly.

"God, it's been hours, Gee, what've you been doing?" he asks, kneeling in front of him on the steps. His Little avoids his gaze.

"Daddy, I... I was just walking. I promise."

"Why, though? Why didn't you come home?"

"Because, I..." His voice breaks. "I don't know. _I don't know, okay?"_

Frank notices he's still holding Lola in his arms, and he's now pressing his face into the stuffie. He gingerly touches Gerard's shoulder, not wanting to make it worse again, but also wanting to do something to comfort him.

To his surprise, Gerard leans into it.

"I just feel like I'm taking you away from things," Gee murmurs, "Like you can't sleep good, because I'm not awake when you're awake, and you can't do anything by yourself, and... I mean, you always have to be with me because I'm so much work, and... I just wanna apologize, Daddy."

Frank squeezes him against himself. "Did it ever occur to you that I enjoy doing those things?

Gerard sniffles. "What do you mean?"

"I love being with you. I love every second of it, baby," he says, kissing his forehead lightly, "Y'know, I was so bored and alone, and I felt like I didn't really have anybody, until I met you. I _love_ having you around and watching you play with your toys, or when you're sleeping in my lap, because it makes me happy. _You_ make me happy."

Gee looks up at him with red-rimmed, teary eyes. "...Really?"

"Yes. I don't know how many different ways I can say it. I love you so much, sweetie, and you're not a bother to me."

He smiles a little at that, and nods. "I love you too, Daddy."

At that moment, the front door opens. Mikey is standing there, staring down at them with that blank face he always has.

"Gee, you coming in, or what?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Promise."

"Right... Tell your boyfriend he has to say goodnight."

Gerard laughs quietly and watches as Mikey goes back inside. He then looks to Frank. "You have to say goodnight."

Frank allows himself to smile, and kisses Gerard's warm, round cheeks. "Goodnight, angel. And you can call me if you need to. You know where I'll be."

He nods, and gets up from his spot on the steps. Frank watches as he goes inside by himself, and hears a faint exclamation from Mrs. Way.

_"Gerard! Where have you been?"_

_"He was just outside, talking with his boyfriend."_

Frank feels his cheeks heat up, when he hears that. He watches the shadows of the Way family move around behind the curtains for a few minutes, before turning around and heading back home.

He was exhausted. Not just physically, but emotionally drained. Yet, he can sense that Gerard's healing a bit. He's been doing so well... Frank hopes it only gets better from here.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard sits shyly on the side of the bed, listening to the water running.

He holds Lola to his chest, his heart beating rapidly as he listens to his Daddy adjusting the water. Frank comes out of the bathroom, and walks up to him. Gee smiles, albeit nervously, when Frank pets his hair.

"C'mon, angel. The bath's almost ready," he says sweetly, "You can start getting undressed if you want."

He sees Gerard bite his lip when he says that. He's been trying to be more open with Frank, more Little around him, over the past couple weeks. Bathtime was a regular part of Little life, and often a time when they could bond with their Daddy, but Gerard is more than a little self-conscious. He shudders at the idea of letting Frank see him naked.

"I-I dunno if I can, Daddy."

"Sure you can," he laughs.

"No, I mean... I dunno if I can be naked and stuff while you're watching me," he murmurs, blushing hard at the thought.

Frank sighs. "Honey, there's no reason to be nervous. I _love_ you. I just wanna give you a bath, make you feel really Little tonight. I owe you that much."

Gee nods, trying to summon up his courage. "I know. But Daddy will laugh at me."

"Oh, really?" Frank asks, "Why would Daddy laugh at you?"

"Because I'm fat. I'm just really big, and Daddy will see me and think it's funny."

Frank shakes his head sadly and kneels in front of Gee. He cups his round little face in his hands, and looks up at him. "Daddy would never laugh at you for something like that. I'm sure you have a gorgeous body, my angel. You're more beautiful than you think."

Gee giggles a little, and tries to hide his face in his hands.

"See? You're adorable."

"Am not."

 _"Yes, you are,"_ Frank argues back, then lunges in and starts tickling his sides, sending Gerard tumbling backward onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Ah, Daddy!" he squeals, as his Daddy's fingers run all over his most ticklish areas, "Ah! _Okay!_ Okay, Daddy!"

Frank relents, only when Gerard is nearly out of breath and red in the face, but he keeps giggling even after he pulls back.

"Daddy's mean."

"Daddy is not mean!" Frank retorts, "Daddy only wants to give his stubborn little boy a bath. His stubborn, bossy, silly little boy."

"I am not bossy."

"No? C'mon, come get your butt in here."

Gerard stands up and follows his Daddy into the bathroom, where he finds the bathtub almost full and very bubbly. The water is covered in a thick layer of foam, from the bubble bath solution Frank had dumped in there. Maybe a little _too much_ of it, but Gerard seems ecstatic.

He notices his Little sort of just standing there, awkwardly, fidgeting with his shirt.

"Do you need some privacy, sweetie? Daddy can turn around while you get undressed."

Gee nods quickly, and when Frank has his back turned, he hears him stripping and tossing his clothes into a stack near the door. After a moment, he hears Gee move over to the tub and start to get in.

"Do you need help, baby?"

"No, Daddy, I can do it," he says, and Frank decides to trust him.

He hears a little splashing, and turns around only when Gerard says it's okay.

Frank feels his heart warm up when he sees Gee, all curled up and happy amongst the bubbles, playing with the water. He's all pale skin and messy black hair, and Frank can see the cute chubbiness of his body - At least what's above the bubbles. His cheeks are flushed red with embarrassment, and his arms are folded across his chest to cover himself. He walks over and kneels beside the tub, before leaning in and kissing his baby on the cheek.

"You're so cute!" he says, and Gerard rolls his eyes, "I mean it. Look at you... You're so, _so pretty."_

"Thank you, Daddy," Gee mumbles shyly, clearly flattered by his Daddy's words.

"Let's soap up your hair, first, hm?"

He nods, and Frank grabs a cup from the shelf before filling it with water and pouring it onto Gee's head, slowly. Then again, until his hair is soaked and plastered to his skin. He picks up the soap and squirts some into his hand, then starts working it into Gee's soft hair.

"And you brushed your hair, like I asked," Frank coos at him, "You're such a good boy."

Gerard does that sheepish little laugh and curls into himself, even though he's somewhat proud of being called a good boy. Frank massages the soap into his hair, and notices his Little is enjoying it a lot. He gradually moves his gentle massage down to Gerard's back, which earns him a soft noise of approval.

His back isn't chubby at all, Frank finds, just covered in a thin layer of baby fat. Once again, Gerard was exaggerating his size.

"This feel good, honey?"

_"Mm-hmm..."_

Frank grins and moves to Gee's shoulders. "You know, I'm very proud of you. I know this is hard for you, but you're doing it anyway - and being really brave."

"You're being nice, Daddy."

"It's true! I know how shy you are, and this is really amazing, angel."

He knows Gerard's cheeks must be fiery red again, but he means it. Nothing makes him happier than seeing Gee being himself around him. Whether he's deep in his headspace, or cuddling up and asking for kisses, or letting Frank give him a bath for the first time... It just feels really special, and yeah, maybe Frank's getting emotional about it.

"You want me to do your front, now?" he asks, after he's sufficiently soaped up his back.

Gerard seems to cringe a little at the suggestion, but ultimately decides to go with it. He nods, and Frank brings some soap to his neck, which he very gently rubs into the skin there. Gee keeps his head tipped back the whole time. Frank slowly begins sliding his hands down towards his chest.

"Daddy... You said you won't be upset. You won't be mean because I'm fat."

"That's right, sugar. And you're _not_ fat. I can see you, and I love your little body, sweetheart," he assures him, then moves his hands down his chest, "I love it. I promise."

"...You promise?"

 _"I promise,"_ he repeats, which is something Frank's grown accustomed to doing. Gerard often needs to be told the answer to something three or four times, before it really sinks in. Two months ago, this would've annoyed the fuck out of Frank, but now... he understands why Gerard needs it.

"You won't like my belly, though," he says, and Frank sighs.

"Of course I will."

"Nobody likes it, Daddy."

Frank frowns at him, and stops for a moment. "So you think Daddy would lie to you?"

Gerard's eyes go wide. "N-No, Daddy. Daddy would never lie."

"Exactly. Now, lemme see your tummy, so I can show you how silly you're being," he says, and starts pushing the foamy bubbles away from his midsection.

Gerard grimaces and looks away, focusing his eyes on the slippery tile wall. Frank sees what he expected. Sure, he's a little chubby, and he seems to have gathered some extra weight on his belly and thighs, but he's still beautiful. He loves his silky-soft pale skin, and the tiny freckles on his chest, his messy mop of hair, his rounded cheeks that would always blush when he touched him, and - fuck, he's _gorgeous._ He hates that Gerard thinks he's ugly, when it's _so_ untrue.

He makes a shocked noise when Frank starts rubbing his belly.

"I can't even begin to tell you how pretty you are, baby boy," he whispers, "Not just pretty, but like, so incredibly cute I just wanna eat you up."

Gerard manages to laugh at that one. "Okay, Daddy."

"I mean it," Frank says again, "You've gotta trust me, little one."

"I trust Daddy."

"Good."

Later, once he's managed to rub soap all over Gerard and washed it back off, long after he's combed his hair and given him many, many soapy wet bathtub kisses, it's time for him to get out. That inevitably awkward situation that Frank had been dreading, is actually not that awkward at all.

Gerard seems to have warmed up to the idea of letting Frank see his body - at least for now. He climbs out of the tub and stands on the mat, letting Frank towel him off and ruffle up his hair afterwards.

Maybe it was the fact that Gee was much more comfortable with him, or that he'd covered his private area with his hands while Frank had toweled him dry, but it wasn't so bad.

After Gee is dressed, they find themselves in bed, snuggling under the warmth of a blanket. Frank showers him with praise for doing so well, and enjoys the look on Gee's face; a mix of shyness and pride.

"Daddy's very nice," Gee says during a silent moment, "Extra nice for giving me a bath."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Gerard seems to sniffle a bit, rubbing at his eyes. "No, really, Daddy. You're so nice. You make me feel better and happy, and you like my body, and... You always make me feel special."

Frank will admit he feels like a very, very proud Daddy when he hears that. That's all he wants to do. That's all he's ever wanted to do for his baby.

"I'm glad, angel. Because Daddy loves you very much, and he loves seeing you happy."

Gee smiles. He puts his thumb in his mouth and sucks on it. His Daddy instead reaches over to the nightstand and picks up his pacifier. Gerard sometimes forgot it, but it was just as important to him as Lola. He nudges it into Gee's mouth, and watches him replace his thumb for the paci.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Mmm." Gerard hums, laying his head onto Frank's chest.

Frank wishes they could have a million more nights like this.


	7. Chapter 7

The month that followed passed peacefully.

The Ways had grown accustomed to seeing Frank around the house much more often, and he was now being greeted in a friendlier manner by Mikey. No more cold stares, from what he could see. Mrs. Way, in addition, seemed to have already accepted him as a part of the family, giving him hugs and goodbye kisses like a mother. He feels strangely welcome here.

He and Gerard continue to near their three-month anniversary, which he knows isn't very long, but he feels like it's a milestone just as big as the second date. He feels like surprising Gerard, today.

Frank nervously walks up the street leading to his Little's house, where he's planned to meet him this afternoon. It's warm and sunny out, today, so things should go as planned.

Once he reaches the Ways' house, he spots Gee sitting on the front porch steps. He springs to his feet when he sees Frank, and runs over to him.

"Daddy!" he gasps, before flinging his arms around him, "Oh, Daddy, I missed you."

"I know, sweetie," he says, squeezing Gerard back, "Daddy just had a lot of late work nights. I wish I could've seen you sooner."

Maybe it was Frank getting overly attached, but he always hated spending too much time away from Gerard. He hadn't been able to see his Little in nearly a week, and was driving himself crazy just thinking about it. Maybe it's a side-effect of being a clingy Daddy, but he's so glad to have his baby boy back in his arms.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

"Mm-hmm."

Frank takes him by the hand and starts leading him down the sidewalk. He notices Gerard looking over and smiling at him every few seconds.

"You're really taking me to the park, Daddy?" he asks, sounding like he doesn't even believe it.

"Of course. I promised you on the phone, didn't I?"

Frank squeezes his hand and leads him down to the park.

* * * * * * * *

Gerard is ecstatic when they reach the park, and immediately drags Frank off to go look at the flowers surrounding a big oak tree. He then lets Gee go, and watches him play around with the fallen leaves, the trees, the pebbles around the sidewalk. Then, Gerard takes off towards the playground.

"Don't go too far, sweetie," Frank calls, jogging over to where his Little had stopped.

"Daddy, _look -"_ he says, pointing at the playground, "There's nobody here..."

"You wanna play on it, baby?"

Gee nods enthusiastically, "Will you push me on a swing, Daddy?"

Frank smiles, and his Little takes off towards the swingset. He was right, they have the playground all to themselves, which meant Gee could be as Little as he wants. Not that Frank is embarrassed by him being Little in public, but he knows _Gerard_ would be, if anyone saw him.

"Daddy, over here!" he calls, and Frank sees him trying to swing faster by himself, "I can't swing very fastly."

Frank laughs and walks over to a struggling Gerard, who gladly accepts the gentle push his Daddy gives him. He steadily begins pushing him harder, which sends him swinging a bit higher than Frank feels comfortable with.

Gerard squeals on a particularly high swing.

"Baby, be careful," he warns.

"I _am,_ Daddy!"

Frank shakes his head, watching Gerard laugh and kick every time the swing goes high.

"That doesn't look very careful to me, Gerard."

"It's fun!" he giggles. Soon, the swing begins slowing down and his Little comes closer to the ground. "Push me, Daddy?"

"Not if you're gonna be silly about it again."

"I'm not silly."

Frank chuckles, "Yes, you are. And you're not very careful with yourself, either."

Gee drops his head forward and pouts. He knows damn well that Frank turns to putty in his hands, when he pouts like that. Even if it's fake and _silly,_ he wants to see his Little happy. He sighs and walks over to him, Gerard perking up when he feels his hands on his shoulders.

"I'll do it again, okay?"

Gee looks over his shoulder and smiles at him. "Okay, Daddy."

  
When Gerard's tired of the swingset, he lets his Daddy lead him over to a big, shady tree. Frank sits down beneath it with his back to the trunk, pats his lap, and gestures for his Little to sit there. Gee moves to do so, but backs away at the last second.

"C'mon, sweetie. You're _not_ too big," Frank reminds him.

Gee nervously kneels down, and shifts so that he's able to gently lower himself onto his Daddy's lap. Trying to ignore the fact that Gee's ass is pressed directly onto his crotch, Frank finds that he really likes this. He likes being able to wrap his arms around Gee's soft middle, and press kisses onto his neck. He knows his Little is blushing; he can tell by the way he squirms and giggles in his grip.

"Daddy, stop," he laughs, when Frank's given him a dozen (or maybe two dozen) kisses, "Daddy!"

"You're so cute, pumpkin," he breathes against his neck, "Remember, I always say I wanna eat you up?"

"No, Daddy, I'm not for eating."

"Oh, you're not?"

"No, _I'm not,"_ he says stubbornly. He just won't let Frank have any fun.

He sighs, rubbing Gee's sides and laying his head against his shoulder. "What if I told you I've got a present for you?"

"Huh?" Gee sounds confused.

"You know what today is, little one?"

He stops and thinks for a minute, before saying, _"Thursday."_

"No, silly," Frank laughs, "The day we met. Three months ago."

"Ohh..." he says, and then leans back. He can tell his Little is being flooded by memories from the beginning. "Oh, Daddy, I do remember."

Frank takes out the box from inside his jacket, and opens it up. "So will you let me give you a present, sweetie?"

"I... Okay."

"Close your eyes," he says, and Gee covers his eyes with his hands. Frank picks up the necklace from the box and drapes it carefully into position, before clasping the back behind Gee's neck. "Okay, you can look."

He looks down, and exclaims, "It's a key!"

"Yep. It's a key," Frank says, then holds out his own necklace, "And it goes to _this_ lock."

Gerard cranes his neck to look, and almost falls out of Frank's lap. He turns around and sits that way, so he can see their matching necklaces.

"It's a lock and key!" he says happily, before wrapping his arms around his Daddy and squeezing him tight, "It's a lock and key... Like, because we go together, Daddy!"

Frank grins at his Little's genuine happiness, and the way his pretty hazel eyes light up when he looks at him. He kisses his Daddy's cheek, then buries his face in his shoulder from embarrassment.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"No, no, I love it when you kiss me," he insists, before returning the kiss to Gerard's cheek, "Happy anniversary, love."

Gee smiles to himself, holding the key pendant in his hand. "Happy anniversary, Daddy."

* * * * * * * *

By the time evening rolls around, Gerard is tired from playing for so long, and Frank is tired from following him around for hours. They both agree to head back to the Ways' house, where Mrs. Way welcomes them again.

"Hey, sweetie," she says, ruffling Gerard's hair as he walks inside, then turns her attention to Frank, "Frankie, dinner's almost ready. Would you like to stay?"

Gerard makes a nodding motion at him, and Frank mimics it.

"Great. Gee, would you go check on your brother - and tell him to turn down his music, I can hear it from the kitchen."

Gerard runs upstairs to do so, leaving Frank feeling a bit lost. Mrs. Way motions for him to follow her into the kitchen, which he does.

"So, how did your playdate go?" she asks, and Frank can't help but blush at the word _"playdate"._ It was a lovely playdate, indeed.

"I-It was good. Gee and I went to the park."

"Oh, did he play on the swings? He loves the swings, has since he was a little baby."

Frank smiles at that. "Yeah, he did."

Mrs. Way nods and peeks in the oven to check on the food. Frank has to admit, he doesn't think he's eaten anything since breakfast, which was at about 3am. He supposes he's lost track of time, and whatever Mrs. Way is cooking smells fucking great.

She laughs suddenly.

"Aw, sweetie. Did your mom or dad ever cook for you? You look like you're about to start drooling." Frank quickly wipes at his mouth, embarrassed. "I'm kidding. Really, though, your parents cook for you?"

He stammers a bit on that one, "Uhh... N-No, not really."

"No?"

"No, my, uhm... I didn't know my dad, and my mom wasn't ever home, so," Frank clears his throat nervously, "Yeah, I usually ate microwave mac and cheese for dinner, or something."

Mrs. Way makes an odd face, one combining pity and fondness for him. He doesn't want to be pitied.

"It's nothing to be sad about, I promise."

"Alright, sweetie," she says, and turns to check on the food again.

Frank shifts around uneasily for a minute or two, before deciding to abandon the awkward situation he'd just made for himself. He walks out into the living room and sees Gerard sitting on the stairs.

"Is that true, Daddy?" he whispers.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"No, I was just coming back but I didn't wanna interrupt you and Mom. I'm sorry."

Frank sighs heavily, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, angel, it's true. But it's nothing for you to worry about, okay?"

Gerard looks melancholy. "Okay."

"Honey, it was years ago. It's not a big deal."

"Okay," he says, "Does Daddy wanna stay the night?"

Frank hadn't thought about that. It's supposed to get cold tonight, and he knows he'll have to walk home very late. And he did have a shift starting at 2:00am, so he needed to sleep while he could.

"Maybe, if your mom will let me."

Gerard smiles, "Of course she will, Daddy! You can sleep in my room, with me. I'll keep you warm, and you can rest for work tomorrow."

He nods, "Alright, baby."

Frank looks up to see Mikey's door opening, and him walking downstairs until he reaches his brother.

"Gee, c'mon, man," he says, "You're blocking the stairs."

Gerard stands up and follows Mikey away towards the kitchen.

* * * * * * * *

After dinner's passed, and both Mrs. Way and Mikey have retired to their rooms, Gerard and Frank find themselves going down to the basement together.

Frank had adjusted to the oddly-shaped space, and the way Gerard liked to keep things organized in there, so he knows his way around. Gee leads him to his bed, which seems like the most comfortable place in the world, right now. Frank's so exhausted, and he knows he has to be at work in just 5 hours, he honestly can't wait to sleep.

"Wanna sleep, Daddy?" he asks, "It's almost bedtime."

"Yeah, definitely. I-" Frank trails off when he looks to his side and sees his Little undressing. He's already started taking off his jeans.

Gee stops when he notices Frank staring at him, and his face reddens. "Should I not, Daddy?"

"N-No, no, sweetie, it's fine. I'm just surprised."

He didn't realize that Gerard had actually gotten that comfortable with him, that he was willing to pull down his pants in front of Frank without feeling anxious. Gee resumes undressing, till he's in just his t-shirt and boxers, Frank following suit. He doesn't want to make Gerard feel awkward.

"Go ahead, angel," he says, and his Little crawls into bed with Lola.

He curls up with the stuffie, and Frank follows behind him, turning off the lamp. Gee snuggles up to his Daddy, laying his head on his chest.

"Goodnight, baby boy."

"Mmm..."

  
Frank gets maybe three hours of sleep, before he's being woken up by something shifting and a tight feeling around himself.

As his senses wake up, he realizes it's probably Gee, just cuddling with him again. The sheets are kicked down to the foot of the bed, and Gerard's draped his whole body over Frank's side, one leg hooked around his Daddy's.

He sighs, blindly patting around until he finds Gee's hand, and holds it in his own. He feels warm and rested, but he knows he's trapped by the position Gerard is in. Frank decides to stay there for a while, until he can find a way to get up.

 _"He's so cute like this,"_ Frank thinks. He can't even see him in the darkness, but his little angel is sleeping on his body, and he doesn't care, it _feels_ cute. He starts rubbing his back, massaging the way Gee likes it, and feels him squirm. He does it more, taking it as a sign of approval, and starts rubbing Gee's lower back.

His thoughts are cut off abruptly when he hears a high-pitched moan, coming from Gerard.

_"Okay, maybe he didn't like me touching him there."_

Frank moves his hands to his sides and tests it, and Gerard stays quiet - Until he slides his hands down and starts rubbing his hips, which only makes Gee whimper and hug him tighter.

When Frank shifts again, he feels how fucking _hard_ Gerard is - his member is bulging in his underwear, and he swears he can feel a wet spot near the tip. Frank is actually shocked at how fast he gets hard, blood rushing to his own cock so fast it makes him lightheaded.

It only gets worse when Gee sleepily rolls his hips down and grinds onto Frank's thigh, emitting a little whine when he does.

"Gee-- Gee, honey," he whispers, trying to nudge him awake. He knows Gerard's not fully awake, and he probably doesn't know what's going on, or what he's doing.

Frank, in his panic, manages to slip out from under Gee and stand up beside the bed. Luckily, Gerard simply rolls over and falls back asleep with Lola in his arms. Frank's heart is like lightning in his chest.

God, he's so fucking _disgusting_  for getting hard from that. Doesn't he remember anything about Gee? Doesn't he remember how Gerard was fucking abused and hurt?

 _"He doesn't want you like that, dumbass. As if he would_ ever _want you like that. Fucking gross."_

He gathers up his clothes and gets dressed before his Little can wake up again, and heads out. He tries, on his way to work, to put it behind him.

It doesn't work.


	8. Chapter 8

A week passes by, and Frank still hasn't confronted Gerard about the wet dream incident.

He doesn't think he will. He can already picture Gee looking ashamed and disgusted with himself, when he tells him. So, he decides to keep quiet.

It's made difficult by the fact that Gerard is playing with his stuffies just ten feet away from him, and he's been trying to forget about the grinding and moaning, but... Frank just reminds himself how gross it is to be turned on by that, given Gee's situation. He glances at his Little, who's deep in his headspace right now, and playing around on the floor with his toys.

They'd actually become more like Gerard's friends. There was Lola - that one was hard to forget; then there were Billie, Chickie, Bob, and Harry and Herry, who were two _totally separate_ dogs, so Frank shouldn't be silly and get them mixed up, according to Gerard. Also, there was Mousekat, the... cat-mouse creature. He loves them all dearly.

Frank pretends not to notice when Gerard starts crawling over to the sofa, where he's watching TV.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sit with you?"

Frank scoots over, "Of course, baby."

He crawls up onto the couch with him, bringing Lola. Frank pulls him close and drapes an arm around him. It's practically silent for a minute or two, except for the noises coming from the TV.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Frank obliges, and smooches his forehead.

"No, Daddy, a _bigger_ kiss!"

Frank smiles and turns to face him. He puts a hand under Gee's chin and tilts his head up, then connects their lips. It's sweet and warm, and then Gerard sighs into it, opening his mouth just enough for Frank to slide his tongue inside. Before he knows it, he's kissing him deeply and passionately, and there's a lot more tongue than he'd anticipated going into this.

Gee kisses a little clumsily, a little too hard, and with a little too much enthusiasm.

He places Lola aside, and uses his hands to help himself climb on top of his Daddy, straddling his thighs and reconnecting their lips. Frank suddenly forgets all the regrets he had about that night, when Gerard was all hot and bothered from that wet dream. It doesn't matter.

His Little breaks the kiss suddenly.

"Touch me."

Frank's breathing almost stops. He doesn't need to be told twice; he pushes up Gerard's shirt and rubs his strong, inked hands over his tummy. They find their way to his back, his thighs, his ass - everywhere that makes Gerard feel good.

"Touch me more, Daddy," he whispers, before returning to the kiss.

Frank finds himself grabbing and squeezing every inch of him that he can reach. Gee's eyes flutter shut when he starts massaging his soft, slightly feminine hips. Then, his hands flatten over Gee's warm thighs and rub gently _inward,_ making his Little whimper. Frank can fucking feel himself getting turned on, like a heated buzzing in his chest.

 _"God, this is not seriously happening again,"_ Frank thinks. He only hopes it doesn't go as badly as every other time.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you take me to bed, now? Please?"

Frank nods, and allows Gerard to stand up, before following him into the bedroom.

 _"You're making a huge mistake,"_ pops into his mind briefly.

Gee practically jumps into bed, lying down so that Frank is able to crawl on top of him, and slot their bodies together. It feels good, not scary and uncomfortable like last time. He keens when Frank grinds into him. He kisses all over his neck, and his hands start eagerly exploring Gerard. God, he'd never get tired of his beautiful body, and how it _feels..._ He's too perfect.

"What do you want, sweetie?" he asks, "Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do for you."

"I-I want Daddy to kiss me," he whispers, anxious and unsure where to go with this. He looks up at Frank with pleading eyes. "Want Daddy t-to use his hands..."

"Mmm? Use my hands where?" He grinds against him again, and is rewarded with a loud, needy whine.

"I want your fingers, Daddy," Gee moans, "I want them inside."

Frank nearly cums in his pants when he hears that. His cock is throbbing painfully in his jeans, pinned tightly against his hip. He pushes that to the back of his mind.

"You sure? That's not too fast?"

Gee shakes his head quickly, "N-No. Not too fast..."

Frank gets up for a moment, and digs around in his nightstand for the tube of lube he had. Given that Gerard hadn't been open to sex, he'd mostly used it to jack himself off, and it's a little embarrassing how the bottle is half-empty. But he reckons that right now, Gerard's more embarrassed than him. Frank sits between his legs, helping him slide his underwear off and get into position.

"I'll go really slow, honey, don't worry..." he coos at him, squirting some lube onto two fingers, "You tell Daddy if you wanna stop, okay?"

"Will... Will Daddy be gentle?"

"Of course, sweetie. Of course, Daddy would never hurt you," he says, before asking Gee, "Tell me when you're ready."

"I-I'm ready now."

"You sure...?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, Daddy."

Frank nudges Gerard's legs apart, and slowly presses a fingertip to his entrance. Gee shudders at the feeling of his finger swirling around his hole, and it takes a moment for him to get used to it. He nods at Frank to keep going.

He swallows hard, trying not to treat Gerard like glass. He pushes his finger in up to the first knuckle, gingerly going deeper as Gerard moans in satisfaction. He starts pumping that finger in and out, watching his Little's eyes flutter shut, and his back arch when Frank touches a good spot.

"Ah- _ah, Daddy..."_ he sighs.

Frank's cock twitches in his pants. He feels a spurt of precum escape him.

"Shh, honey, you're doing wonderful," he praises, "Beautiful. So, so beautiful..."

His Little seems to moan at the praise, then. Frank begins pushing in a second finger alongside the first, pumping them a little harder. Gee winces at the burn, but soon it doesn't matter because the pain is replaced with intense, tingling pleasure. Gerard's member lays heavy and leaking against his bare thigh.

"D-Daddy-- _ah,_ that feels good," he breathes, "Daddy's so good to me."

"My sweet baby," he says, leaning in and kissing Gee's cheek, "My perfect little boy. You're doing so well."

Gerard responds to the praise again, this time grabbing Frank suddenly and stealing his mouth in a kiss. It's hot and wet at the same time, and he nips at Frank's lips before sucking on them. Fuck, he's never been kissed like this before. With his free hand, he pulls Gerard's hair, tugging his head back so that he can lick and suck at his exposed neck. Gee whimpers helplessly, shivering beneath him.

Frank starts crooking his fingers, so that he soon rubs against his prostate.

 _"Daddy!"_ he cries out sharply, "Daddy, Daddy--"

He starts doing it over and over, repeating the motion, fingerfucking against his sweet spot until Gerard's trembling. Frank rubs little, teasing circles around it, massaging the tiny bundle of nerves. 

"Fuck, Daddy, right there!" he whines.

Gerard's body is covered in a thin layer of sweat, tears dripping down his cheeks from the pleasure. He's grabbing at anything; the sheets, the headboard,  _Frank._ He's rocking his hips in time with his Daddy's fingers, crying loudly when he jabs directly onto his prostate.

"That's it, baby," Frank groans at the pornographic sight, "That's it, just like that. Fuck yourself on my fingers, baby boy."

Gee whimpers and keeps going, struggling to keep a shred of dignity while his Daddy's fingering him so good. Frank looks down at Gee's swollen, leaking cock, bobbing obscenely against his belly. He wraps his free hand around it without thinking, making Gerard yelp in surprise.

"Daddy!"

 _"Shh, shh, shh,"_ he hushes, and starts jacking him off. His Little seems almost overwhelmed by it. "Just focus on my hands, baby."

Gee squirms, whining as Frank continues to abuse his prostate. His hand feels so amazing on his parts, how he's rubbing him and twisting his hand when he gets to the top, then all the way back down again. His Daddy's grip tightens, his fingers rub just the right way, and Gerard can't help but toss his head back and cry out as he cums.

Frank watches as Gerard spills his sticky, white release all over his belly, clenching down hard around Frank's fingers. He shakes and his back arches beautifully, as his climax rips through him. His Daddy pumps him through his orgasm, milking it for everything it's got and only stopping after his Little begs him to.

"Please... _Please, Daddy,_ I can't..." were his words, and Frank carefully slipped his fingers out.

Gerard's head went fuzzy, and he didn't remember much afterward.

Only that he'd fallen asleep with someone cleaning him up with a warm washcloth. Some other, indistinct noises. Then, a body sleeping beside him.

* * * * * * * *

Gee wakes up exhausted.

Perhaps more exhausted than when he'd gone to sleep. He's curled up tightly in bed, with Frank spooning him and a dull ache in his ass. He finds that his Daddy placed Lola in his arms while he slept, and had tucked him in.

Faintly, he murmurs, "Daddy?"

"Mmm... Yes, baby?" Frank asks sleepily.

"What happened?"

His Daddy shifts behind him. "You don't remember?"

"No, I..." He blinks several times. "You and me. We were..."

Frank smirks, "Yeah, that happened."

"But _after?"_

Frank is silent for a moment, and he just rubs Gerard's shoulder. He kisses his neck. "What do you mean, after?"

"A-After I..." His cheeks feel hot again. "Uhm-"

"After you finished?"

He feels weird tingles go all over his body. He'd "finished" for the first time in a while, and not just by himself - He'd cum all over Frank's hand. ...Oh no, that meant Frank was the one that cleaned him up. And he'd seen everything. He'd seen his body and his parts, and... Gerard curls into himself. He feels ashamed.

Gerard pops his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it. He hadn't done that in a while, but sometimes it helped calm him down. "D-Did Daddy finish, too?"

Frank laughs nervously. "Yeah, I kinda jerked off in the bathroom, after you passed out."

Gerard makes a horribly embarrassed sound, and hides his face in his hands. "Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't even-"

"No, sugar, it's alright. It's not _your_ job to look after Daddy," he says sternly, "Besides, you already did beautifully tonight. I can't ask for more than that."

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean..." he says, squeezing Gerard in a tight hug, "You were such a good boy for me. _So good,_  I couldn't take my eyes off you. Trust me, you did wonderful."

He snuggles Gee closely, pressing little kisses to the nape of his neck.

"I trust you, Daddy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you look at that
> 
> it's
> 
> more
> 
> a n g s t

When Frank came home after a long night, he expected to fall asleep right away. He'd worked his ass off for hours at the bar, and even though he'd made quite a lot in tips tonight, he was exhausted.

Two hours pass, and he's still lying in bed beside Gerard, more awake than ever.

Frank sighs irritably, and pulls himself out of bed. He leaves the bedroom and gets himself a glass of water, then checks the clock on the wall.

 _"It's fucking 4:00am."_ He rubs his eyes.

He's unsure why he's had such a hard time sleeping lately, but speculates it has something to do with Gerard. It's not Gee's fault, but he's been avoiding his Daddy so much, it's kind of upsetting.

Ever since they'd been "intimate", Gerard had been hiding himself away from Frank, trying to stay quiet and out of sight as much as possible.

Gerard had been so ashamed after that, even though Frank had told him repeatedly that it was okay, and he was even proud of him for working up the courage to do it, but Gee had fallen back into his self-conscious worry.

He thinks briefly about calling Mikey for advice. _"Not at 4 in the morning, dumbass."_

He gets on his laptop and searches for some way to comfort a person like Gerard. Surely somebody's had to have written about this, like a psychologist or a doctor or something.

He tries anxiety forums, websites that detail ways to help people with depression, and even articles regarding PTSD or rape trauma. Everything they say seems like old news to him.

 _"No shit, I should validate him and try to be_ 'kind' _and_ 'understanding' _. Of course I should be sympathetic,"_ he thinks, _"It's not enough."_

He leans back in his chair and sighs, running his fingers through his hair. He realizes he's spent nearly two hours reading through these damn, near fucking _identical_ articles, and it's almost 7:00am. The sun is rising.

It's not long before he hears some soft noises from the bedroom, and gets curious. He gets up and approaches the room, knocking on the door before entering.

"Sweetie?"

It's still dark in there, except for the sunlight slowly creeping in through the windows. He walks in to find Gee sitting on the floor beside the bed, curled up, with Lola in his arms. He has a worried expression on his face.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you on the floor?" he asks, walking towards his Little.

"I-It's nothing, Daddy," he says, obviously lying, "I just had a nightmare again, it's okay."

"Oh, Gee, why didn't you come to Daddy for help?" he asks gently, sitting on the floor beside him.

"I just didn't wanna bother you."

"Hm?"

"I know you work hard, and y-you need to rest."

Frank frowns. He pulls him close, offering him his paci. Gee takes it and pops it into his mouth, leaning into Frank's embrace.

"Baby boy, you can always come to Daddy. I'm never too busy for you."

They stay like that for a while, with Gerard in his lap, trying to calm down. He knows babies get comfort from being rocked, and thinks why not try it with his baby boy? He starts gently rocking his Little in his arms, who smiles around his paci and looks up at him adoringly. Frank thinks he's made the right decision. He pets his baby's hair, lightly caressing his round cheeks, watching him slowly fall into his Little-space.

"Mmm... Daddy?"

Frank smiles a little. "Yes, honey?"

"Can I ge' up soon? I don' wanna miss cartoons," he asks shyly.

Frank rarely hears him use his baby voice like that, and it makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He nods, letting Gee crawl out of his lap.

Gee gets up and patters out of the room, over to the TV. He sits on the floor, trying to find the channel that plays cartoons.

"Can... Can Daddy help me?" he asks.

Frank smiles to himself.

He takes the remote from him and helps him find the proper channel, then sits beside him. He watches his baby boy. God, he looks so innocent and adorable down there, all bundled up and sucking on his paci.

This is the first time Gerard's really allowed himself to be Little again, since he'd gotten intimate with his Daddy.

Frank enjoys every moment of it.

* * * * * * * *

Frank listens to the dialing tone impatiently.

 _"Pick up, Mikey, c'mon... Seriously."_ he thinks.

_"Hello?"_

"Mikey, hey," he says. Finally.

_"Yeah, what's up?"_

"I, uhm... I just wanted to ask you about something. About Gerard."

_"Sure, what's the problem? Is he okay?"_

"Oh, he's fine, it's just..." Frank trails off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Do you know of anything Gee does when he's anxious, or feeling bad? Like, to comfort himself?"

The line is silent for a moment, then Mikey responds, _"To be honest, Gerard spends most of his time in his room, so I actually don't see him all that often anymore. Especially as he started getting older, he just sorta... disappeared, in there."_

Frank swallows hard. He knows why. Gee's family doesn't.

_"So anyway, uh, I guess he just doesn't feel comfortable out with people. But, like, he enjoys painting and coloring; he's always liked art."_

Frank suddenly has an idea. "Alright, Mikey. Thanks."

_"That's all?"_

"Yeah, thank you. So much."

_"...No problem, I guess."_

Frank thanks him again, and hangs up.

* * * * * * * *

Gerard is playing with his stuffies in the bedroom, when Frank starts arranging things in the apartment. He places things where he think they'll be best for his Little, and steps back. Frank turns to see a curious Gee peeking out the bedroom door, watching him.

"Hey, little one," he says, then motions for him to come out.

Gee walks out shyly, Lola in his arms. He cocks his head, interested. Frank's put paper and colored paints on the dining table, and he hears Gerard 'ooh' when he sees what it is. He grins at his Little's reaction.

"It's for you."

Gee's mouth opens, and he tries to talk, but he has trouble making the words come out. "Daddy, you... Daddy shouldn't-- didn't have to-"

"Baby, calm down," he chuckles, "It's okay. I _wanted_ to."

Gerard still doesn't seem to understand.

"I just love watching you being Little, and I remember you said you like painting," he explains, "Mikey said it helps you a lot."

His Little seems like he wants to use the paints, but he's too shy to ask if he's allowed. Frank leans up and plants a kiss on his forehead, making him giggle softly. "It's alright, babe. And if you get paint on yourself, I'll clean you up. Here, I'll hold Lola for you."

His Little nods, and hands off Lola to him.

Frank feels so happy when Gee starts finger-painting, and he can _see_ him going further into his Little-space as he does it. He uses his fingers and hands to paint colorful flowers, and oceans, and aliens on the paper, trying to not make any mess.

He laughs when Gee wipes at his face and smears bright blue paint on his cheek. He _'aww'_ s softly and wipes it off with a napkin.

Gee then purposely rubs purple paint onto his nose, and looks up at Frank.

"Now you're just being silly."

His Little laughs that cute laugh that always makes Frank feel good inside. It's light and soft, and a little weird, but Frank would recognize it anywhere.

  
After he watches him painting for a good while more, Gee murmurs that he's finished a picture for his Daddy. He walks over and sees it's a bunch of multicolored hearts and flowers, all the spaces filled in with what looks like confetti.

"I-I know Daddy probably doesn't like it," he mumbles, barely audible, "A-And that's okay."

"What? Of course I do, baby. I love it," he says, beaming, "In fact, I'm gonna put this on the wall."

He cups his face and kisses him sweetly, his Little smiling into it. He wishes he got to see Gerard so happy more often.

"You should go wait in the bathroom," he says when he pulls back, "Daddy needs to clean you up."

Gerard looks down again. "I-I have to clean the table-"

"Daddy can do it."

"No, it's _my_ mess, Daddy," he argues, "And so I should clean it up."

Frank looks at him sternly, and his Little seems to shrink slightly. "If you're a good boy, you'll let Daddy clean it up."

Gee backs away nervously, then hurries off to the bathroom.

Frank cleans up the table, pinning Gerard's pretty painting to the wall. It's been a long time since he's had any artwork on the walls, and when he did, it only reminded him of Jamia. She loved art, too, and whenever he had paintings up, all he could think of was her.

This, though, is so completely _Gerard._ He smiles at it, before he goes to find him in the bathroom. He's sitting on the edge of the tub, looking up at his Daddy with little smudges of paint on his face.

"I'm sorry I made a mess, Daddy," he says in a severe tone, like it's something he should be ashamed of.

Frank shakes his head, as he gets a washcloth and runs it under some warm water. "It wasn't even that much, love. You need to stop feeling bad for everything you do; it's not healthy."

"But it was _my_ mess," he says again, surprisingly forceful this time, _"I_ should've cleaned it up."

"No, and I'm done arguing about it, young man." Gee blushes hard, and Frank approaches him with the washcloth. "You're too little to do it, anyway, silly."

He cleans up his baby boy as much as he can, trying to rub the paint off, though some of it has stained his skin. He also finds that Gerard is actually very ticklish around his neck. When he's done, he attacks Gee with kisses and praises him for being so good.

"See, baby? It's no work at all," he assures him, tossing the washcloth aside, "Love you so much, baby boy. Thank you."

He wraps his arms around Gerard, who clings to him in return. He holds onto his Daddy like he never wants to let go.

"We should do this more often. And it _won't_ be a bother to me, so don't even start with that." He presses a kiss to Gee's temple. "Even if you were a handful, like you say you are, I'd still love you."

Gee noses against his neck, seeming to enjoy his Daddy's embrace.

"So, does this mean you'll start being Little for me again?"

"O-Only if Daddy's okay with it," he says. Then, Frank hears him sniffle. "I just... I thought you would think I'm gross. A-After I asked you to _do that_ with me, I thought you wouldn't want me, I..."

He starts crying, unable to even finish his sentence. Frank sighs, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Kitten, I'd never stop wanting you. I love you so, _so_ much... You have no idea."

Gee whimpers softly, squeezing Frank tighter. He tries to stop his Little from crying any more before it can get worse, and he's able to at least calm him down enough so that he can speak again.

In possibly the cutest voice ever, he says, "Love you, Dada."

Frank feels warm tingles spread over his body. He's had Gee call him "Daddy" or more rarely, "Papa", but he's never heard that one... _"Dada"._ It sounds adorable, the way he baby-talks when he feels really Little. He'd definitely like to hear it more.

Hopefully, he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok
> 
> i kNOW this one was rly cutesy and comfort-heavy but
> 
> what r u gonna do


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: this is mostly to show more of what goes on in Gerard's head, instead of just focusing on Frank

Frank knows that he thinks too much in the shower.

The silence and occupation with bathing gives him the time to overthink things. For the past thirty minutes or so, he'd hardly focused on showering at all, just thinking... Gerard has been his mind's favorite subject for the past four months. Like a little, nagging obsession that always pops up.

 _"How is Gerard doing? Is he really happy with me? We've actually been together for four whole months, or am I miscounting?"_ His brain repeats the questions over and over in different ways, and it's fucking infuriating. _"Are we actually living together at this point? God, has it really moved that fast?"_

He doesn't want to burden Gerard with all these questions. Instead, he questions himself again, hoping that maybe this time his mind will uncover the answer to at least one of them.

Frank forces himself to leave the shower, and leave those thoughts behind inside it, for next time. His strange routine of questioning.

He wraps a towel around his waist and walks into the bedroom start getting dressed for work. He's pulling on a pair of pants, when he hears soft giggling coming from the bed. He looks over and sees Gerard hiding himself under the blankets.

"Didn't I already put you to bed, baby boy?"

Gee giggles again, peeking out from the covers at his Daddy. "Yes, Dada."

"Then why are you up again?" he asks, pulling up his pants.

"It was an accident. I had a dream again."

"About aliens?"

Gee's eyes widen, and he says, "Yes... How did you know that, Daddy?"

Frank smirks. "My odd little boy is always dreaming about aliens."

He giggles shyly and hides his face in the pillows. Frank pulls a button-up shirt out of the closet, and when he looks at Gerard again, he's watching him and blushing. He notices that he's admiring the inked artwork all over his torso.

"What?" he laughs.

Gee smiles, his cheeks going a deeper shade of red. "My Daddy is so handsome."

Frank walks over and plants a kiss on his cheek. "And so is my kitten!"

He starts attacking him with kisses, making Gerard tumble back and squirm with laughter. He loves that excited laugh Gee does when he starts tickling his sides relentlessly, and soon his Little is pleading with him to stop.

"Daddy! _Dada, I can't breathe-"_ he giggles, trying to cover his ticklish spots.

"You still have to go to bed," Frank says, "I won't have this _'staying up till 3:00am'_ business."

"Why _not,_ Daddy?" he whines, "I wanna spend time with you."

"Sweetie, I will always find time for you. You don't have to stay up till morning to do that." He tucks a stray lock of hair behind Gerard's ear. "Work won't pull me away from you, I promise."

"I-I know, Daddy. Sorry," he says, pulling up the blankets, "I'll go to bed."

Frank tucks him in, picking up Gerard's paci and giving it to him the way you would give it to a baby. He then finishes getting dressed and says a soft _"goodbye"_ to Gerard, who's already dozing off again.

He checks the lock on the front door at least three times, since it makes Gerard more comfortable, then heads downstairs.

* * * * * * * *

It's much later when Gerard wakes up again.

He notices the clock says 10:37am when he tumbles out of bed with Lola. He supposes his paci fell out of his mouth while he was sleeping, because it's on the bed beside him when he stands up. He takes it and pops it back into his mouth, and sits near his toybox.

He feels very Little. Lola seems more real to him than ever, when he's Little, like a real-life imaginary friend that takes shape and talks to him. He can't quite understand what they say, though. Maybe they're the silent type.

He giggles softly and pulls out his stuffies from the box.

 _"Should I draw something pretty for Daddy?"_ he thinks to himself.

"What if he doesn't like it?"

 _"Pretty flowers and hearts."_ He pauses. _"No, I already did that... I can draw pretty things..."_

"But what if it's not pretty?"

Gerard's smile fades. He sits back and thinks. He can't give something not pretty to Daddy. That's not fair. _"But I can do some other things for Daddy."_

He looks around the room, and decides on tidying up the apartment for him. It's a small gesture, but maybe Frank would be appreciative. Maybe Frank wouldn't even notice, but it'd be less work for him.

And it makes Gee feel better. It makes him feel less useless, less of a bother to Frank, if he can actually do things to help him. He goes around neatening up books in the bookcase, making the bed, putting away all his stuffies and then trying to dust the shelves. Some of the shelves are too high for even Gerard to reach, which seems silly, because Frank is even a little shorter than him.

Gerard feels good when he doesn't find anything else to clean up. He likes not feeling like so much of a burden. He recalls Bert always calling him that, and other mean things that would make him feel scared, and make chills go all over his body.

He holds Lola tightly to his chest and pushes those bad thoughts away. His new Daddy is so much nicer, he'd probably never hurt him if he didn't deserve it.

On his way back to the toybox, Gerard realizes he doesn't remember putting away his monkey stuffie. The one he calls Billie. He checks again, and she's not in the box. He scours around the bedroom, and doesn't find her. After some more searching, she's not in the front room of the apartment, either.

Gerard starts to get worried. _"I didn't take Billie home, right? Lola?"_

No response.

In mild panic, he searches the bathroom with no luck. He wonders if Frank had put her away somewhere. Hesitantly, he goes to Frank's closet, slowly opening the door, and looks inside. He doesn't like snooping through Frank's things; it's rude and Frank probably wouldn't like it, but maybe if he does it quickly, his Daddy won't know. There's a lot of black clothes and shirts with Frank's favorite bands on them. But he doesn't see Billie anywhere inside.

He sees a guitar tucked away in the back, and lifts it up to look behind it. It's heavy and made of metal, probably an electric guitar, Gerard thinks.

He suddenly has a very sad thought. _"Maybe I was bad. Maybe I made Daddy upset, so he took her away."_

Gee is startled by the sudden sound of a key in the front door, and nearly drops it. He quickly puts the guitar back in the closet, but Frank is already walking in. He can see him through the open bedroom door, and shrinks away. Frank is staring at him.

His Daddy walks over to the bedroom. "Baby, you okay?"

"I wasn't snooping, I promise, Daddy," he says quickly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I was just looking for Billie-- _I promise."_

"It's okay, Gee, it's alright," he says softly, walking over to Gerard and putting a hand on his shoulder. He can feel him shaking slightly. "Honey, it's okay. We'll look for her together, alright?"

"I-I... I didn't know if Daddy took her," he says in a hushed tone, "But if he did, I-I would've put her back. I promise. I don't wanna upset Daddy."

"Gee, you never upset me. Okay?" He hushes him, rubbing his shoulders gently. "And I would never take your stuffies away from you."

Gerard sniffles, wiping at his face with his hand. "Not even if I was bad?"

"No, not even if you were bad. I know they're important to you, sweetie," he says, kissing his temple, "Let's find Billie, hm? She's around here somewhere."

Gerard nods, and they soon get to work. After looking all over the apartment a second time, looking in every possible place Gerard could've left her, Frank finds Billie under the bed. She was just underneath, hidden by the blankets. Frank emerges from the bedroom with Billie and Gerard lights up, quickly pattering over to him and wrapping his arms around Frank.

"Thank you, Daddy!" he says, and Frank hands off Billie to him, _"Thank you..."_

Frank smiles and kisses his forehead, ruffling up his messy black hair. Gee holds Billie and Lola in his arms, looking down happily at them both.

His Daddy looks around the room. "Did you clean up in here?"

Gee nods shyly.

"I didn't give you any chores, baby, you didn't have to."

"I-I just wanna help Dada," he murmurs, squeezing his stuffies tight in his arms, "Sorry."

"That's very sweet of you," he says, reaching out and lightly caressing the side of Gerard's face. He thumbs over the soft curve of his cheek. "If you wanna help Daddy, you can let him take a nap. And maybe later, we can play."

Gee giggles when he gently pinches his cheek. "Okay."

* * * * * * * *

Later, when Frank is sleeping in bed, Gerard is sneaking through the bedroom. Maybe if he's quiet, his Daddy won't hear him go to the bathroom, and he won't wake him up.

He's entering the bathroom when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looks up and grimaces at what he sees.

His hair is a total _mess._ He quickly flattens it as best he can with his hands, trying to neaten it before his Daddy wakes up. He picks up the comb on the counter and uses that instead. Gerard combs through it roughly, yanking on his hair until the knots come undone.

Gerard glares at himself in the mirror. He loves Frank with all his heart, and he tries his best to be a good Little for him, but doesn't know how Frank can be so tolerant.

He'd been so reserved and unwilling to give Frank the romantic, sexual things he probably wanted. He'd been a handful and an emotional wreck half the time, as well as being clingy and needy whenever Frank is around.

_"You're probably why he's so tired all the time."_

He forces the comb through a knotted section of his hair, biting his lip when it tugs painfully. He ignores the tears coming to his eyes.

 _"You should be happy,"_ Gerard thinks to himself, _"You're lucky he's so nice. He's so nice to you, don't you_ dare _start messing it up. You always mess it up."_

He sniffles and tugs hard at the knot in his hair.

He had messed up so much with Bert... Once, he'd made the mistake of being too needy and bothersome, and he paid for it; the scar on his left temple is a reminder of that. Another time, he'd pushed Bert away when he'd asked for a kiss, and he's _still_ paying for it - with the badly-healed fracture in his right forearm. The break still acts up during the cold weather, causing aches and pains.

He'd denied Bert permissions to his body, and he'd paid for that, too. Even three years after he'd managed to get away from Bert, he flinches away from Frank's intimate touches, and feels nauseous when he's hugged from behind.

Gerard doesn't notice when he drops the comb into the sink, or when he ends up on the floor, sobbing quietly beside the bathtub.

 _"Weak. Dirty. Gross. Why do you think about it so much, huh? It was three years ago, why aren't you over it?"_ He doesn't know. Gerard doesn't have an answer. _"Why do you always need somebody else to support you? Are you so weak you can't even take care of yourself? Maybe Bert was right about you."_

In the blur of tears, he feels his body being pulled into a warm embrace by someone sitting beside him. A soft kiss being pressed to his wet cheek, and Frank hushing him.

"It's alright, baby, I'm here."

_"Look, Frank's here to help you. Again. See what you do?"_

Gerard turns and hugs him back, wrapping his arms tightly around his Daddy. He feels his warm touch slowly envelop him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Shh, you don't have to be sorry, sweetheart."

Gerard trembles hard when he hears that, another wave of sadness coming over him.

_"I'm so sorry."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkward note: this just sort of happened
> 
> s o r r y

Gerard lies awake beside Frank.

He's certain that Frank is looking at him; he can feel his eyes glaring. He'd probably looked pathetic on the bathroom floor, crying and making a scene. He'd managed to come to bed with his Daddy after that, but they hadn't spoken a word. He's still waiting for Frank to say something, even if it hurts.

His eyes sting when he blinks, red-rimmed and irritated from crying. He curls into himself.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" comes a soft voice behind him, "You haven't said anything."

Gerard wipes at his eyes. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not," Frank says, gently wrapping an arm around him, "You're not okay, baby, and you don't have to lie to me. I haven't seen you that bad in a while."

"Maybe I just had a bad day."

 _"Maybe._ Or maybe there's a lot you're not telling me," he says quietly, moving his hand so that he can hold Gerard's, "I thought you were getting a little better, but clearly that's not true--"

"I _am_ getting better. This _is_ better," Gerard says, a bit harsher than he intended to, "If you knew me back then, you'd know I'm better than I used to be."

Gee knows he was a little hard on his Daddy there. But sometimes you have to be, to make people understand. Frank doesn't speak for a minute; he just nuzzles into the crook of Gerard's neck, and kisses him there.

He sighs, his breath warm against his Gee's skin. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you."

"Why?"

"Because, you needed someone and you didn't have anyone. At least, nobody you could tell," his Daddy says softly, his voice uneven, "And for that, I'm sorry."

Gerard rolls over onto his other side, so he's facing him. He hugs him tight and presses their bodies together, until they're so close they're sharing body heat. Frank's hand slowly rubs up and down his back, and he lets Gerard tuck his head into his chest.

"Daddy?" Frank hums softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey."

Gerard swallows hard. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. I love you very much."

"No, I mean..." Gee shifts awkwardly. "I mean, you wouldn't mind being with me, for a long time? Like, for years, Daddy?"

Frank presses a warm kiss to his forehead. "I would love that, sweetheart."

Gerard smiles a little at that, and tilts his head up. He lets Frank connect their lips in a gentle, slow kiss. His Daddy runs his fingers through his hair, smiling into it.

Gee holds onto him like he never wants to let go, and opens his mouth, allowing Frank to deepen the kiss. He does, easily slotting their mouths together and letting their tongues slide against eachother. Frank hadn't anticipated it going any further than a comforting touch. He feels his Little's warm hand on his hip, close to his crotch. He's asking for permission.

He gives him that permission, by sliding his hand down to squeeze his thigh. Gerard whines softly at the touch.

"What do you want Daddy to do?" he asks, breaking the kiss. He recalls the last time he'd asked that, and how Gerard had known exactly what he wanted.

Gee's cheeks are red-hot and he suddenly looks hesitant. "I... I liked what we did, last time. But... can we do more?"

Frank raises his eyebrows. "What do mean, sweetie?"

"I... I wanna be with Daddy," Gerard stammers, "L-Like, how _couples_ do it."

Frank is more than a little taken aback. He doesn't respond right away, and Gerard seems to interpret that as rejection. His Little quickly hides his face in the pillows, looking ashamed of what he'd just asked for. Gee curls up and murmurs something that sounds like, _"I'm sorry, Daddy."_

"Baby, don't be sorry. That's perfectly normal to ask for," he coos softly, "Daddy will do anything you want."

On the inside, Frank is anxious as hell, but he meant what he said. He closes the distance between them and kisses him again, feeling Gee become relaxed and even a little _eager_ as the kiss deepens again.

He pulls Frank on top, trying not to break the warm, wet kiss as he does it. Frank moans softly as his Little's hands grab at his body, his fingernails scraping up his back. Gerard wraps one leg around him, bringing him close, and grinding against his Daddy.

Frank breaks the kiss, allowing himself a moment to breathe. His kitten is flushed and dark-eyed beneath him, his lips shiny and wet.

"You still wanna make love?" he asks softly, and his Little nods eagerly.

"Y-Yes, Daddy."

Frank nods and goes to the nightstand, retrieving the bottle of lubricant. He sets it aside, then kisses Gee again.

"I'll go really slow, babe. I promise."

  
Frank keeps good on his word, taking his time and opening up Gerard slowly. Trying his best to ignore that he's painfully erect, he stretches his Little with patience. He does it slowly, ensuring there's no pain. Maybe it goes on for too long, because Gerard soon gets needy and desperate.

"Please, Daddy," he says, "I'm ready. _Please?_ Please, I'm ready..."

"You're sure, baby boy?"

Gerard nods quickly, his black hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. Frank, however, can tell that he's nervous. Gee's not entirely hard, and it seems like he might just be trying to make Frank happy.

"I-I, uhm..." he starts, but trails off.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Gerard covers himself with his hands, looking away shyly. "D-Do I have to be on the bottom?"

"No, of course not, baby," Frank says, and gently slides his fingers out of Gerard, "No, you can be on top, if that'll make it better for you."

His Little nods again. "I-I'd like that, Daddy."

Frank takes off his boxers, kicking them to the floor, and slicks up his member with lube. His Little nudges him, and he lies in the middle of the bed for him. Gerard climbs on top, straddling his thighs.

"Kitten, go as slowly as you need to."

"I will, Daddy. Promise."

He nervously wraps his hand around his Daddy's cock, feeling it twitch in his grip. Frank holds him at the waist, supporting him as he lines himself up. He can feel Gerard trembling - with anxiety or arousal, he doesn't know.

Frank feels insane pleasure when Gerard starts sinking down on his cock, his tightness and body heat slowly enveloping him. It takes him a minute to adjust to the stretch. Gee's head tips back when he finally bottoms out, his wet lips parted, eyes closed. His hands flatten on Frank's chest for support.

"Y-You're doing so well, baby," Frank manages, "So beautiful."

He squeezes Gerard's thighs and his Little makes a soft noise of approval. He slowly starts rocking his hips, grinding on Frank's cock.

_"D-Daddy..."_

"I'm right here. Right here," he assures him, his hands shaping Gee's soft hips, "Take your time."

"Oh, it feels good..." his Little whines as he starts riding him, "Daddy, I love you so much..."

"I love you, too, baby."

His fingernails dig into Gerard's skin, but he doesn't seem to mind. He keeps canting his hips, his hard, leaking member swaying with his movements. Frank has the urge to take hold of it and start jacking him off, but he resists.

Gerard keeps going, just trying to focus on the feeling of his Daddy's body against him, _inside_ him. He cries out softly when he hits his prostate, his hips stuttering. Frank holds him, encouraging him to continue. He moans in the back of his throat and grinds against his sweet spot.

"That's good, baby, just like that..." Frank coaxes, "Do whatever feels right."

He lets his hands slide up Gerard's chest, then back down to his soft tummy, exploring his bare figure. His body is beautiful. Gee's pale skin is slightly sweaty and flushed, his long black hair falling in his face, his mouth still parted and making the _cutest_ fucking noises. Frank loves the way his thighs tighten around his torso when he starts riding harder.

"You're the most beautiful boy, know that?" he moans, watching in awe as Gerard bounces on his cock, "In the _whole world..._ My perfect boy."

The bed creaks quietly with them, and Gee is doing so well. He's calm and aroused, and letting himself enjoy it. He moans in pleasure when Frank starts moving his hips along with him, matching Gerard's movements. He's hot and tight, and feels amazing around Frank.

"D-Daddy, you feel so good-" he gasps, actual tears rolling down his cheeks, "You feel good inside-- _a-ah..."_

Frank quickly grabs him, as he sees that Gerard's hands nearly lost their purchase on his body. He holds him against his chest, the two of them rocking in unison as they near their climax. Frank's so fucking close, and with the way Gerard is shaking and whimpering, he won't last long either.

"I-I love you, _I love you,"_ his Little cries softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Frank whispers, wrapping his hand around Gee's neglected cock.

He moans again, louder, as his Daddy starts jacking him off. "Daddy, I'm close... I'm close, please Daddy, I..."

"I know. I know, baby... Come on. Come for me, kitten."

Gerard suddenly tightens hard around him, crying out as he comes on Frank's chest in thick, white streaks. It's enough to send Frank over the edge, and he groans through gritted teeth, coming deep inside Gerard. His Little is nearly sobbing, clinging to him as he keeps pumping him through his orgasm. Slowly, he relaxes, his sobs trailing off into smaller whimpers, then resting his head on Frank's shoulder when he's finished.

"Daddy... Daddy," he says breathlessly.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright, baby boy," he hushes, letting go of Gerard's member.

"I... I'm sorry. I just... _on you."_

"It's okay. You were beautiful. So, so beautiful," he praises, his voice raspy and thin. He knows Gerard enjoys the praise his Daddy gives him. Frank rubs his back with his free hand, "Here, lift your hips."

He does as he's told, and Frank gently pulls out. His Little winces in pain when he pushes himself up into a sitting position. Frank panics, thinking he might have hurt Gerard somehow, but his Little just sighs.

"My legs hurt."

Frank chuckles, relieved. "I'll get a towel to clean us up, and then I'll rub your legs. How about that?"

Gerard nods, looking exhausted and spent. He mumbles a weak _"Okay, Daddy."_

* * * * * * * *

Frank returned with a wet towel, and cleaned up himself and Gerard after that. He'd helped him put on his boxers and t-shirt, so he didn't feel so exposed.

He then coaxed Gee into lying down and massaged his legs, trying to relax the muscles that had locked up. He loves the feeling of Gerard's soft, velvety skin under his fingers, especially as warm as it is, now.

"D-Did you mean what you said, Daddy?"

"Mean what, kitten?" he asks, kneading his Little's chubby thighs.

"That... That you loved me."

"Of course, baby. I _do_ love you," he laughs, "I've told you that before."

Gerard looks down, twiddling this thumbs awkwardly. "I-I know. I know, but you meant it, right? You weren't just saying it, so you could..."

"No. I would _never,_ Gee. I promise you." His Little smiles at that, seeming content. "And you did wonderful. You don't have anything to be ashamed of, so don't start thinking that."

"I-I wasn't," he lies.

"Yes, you were. I know your mind is mean to you, and it makes you think you're always messing up," he says, "But trust me, you're fucking great, okay? You're my perfect little boy, remember?"

Gerard curls into himself, obviously still embarrassed. Frank understands his concern, but it's an unnecessary one. He was absolutely perfect in bed tonight, and yeah, Frank's gonna be _tired as hell_ at work in a few hours, but Gerard feels better. He can see it in the way he smiles, and how he looks at his Daddy.

"I know you're tired, but just tell me if you want a bath."

"Okay," he says quietly, "Can we watch a movie, Daddy?"

"Sure thing, babydoll; But it might hurt to walk. C'mere, let Daddy carry you."

He puts one arm beneath Gee's legs, and the other around his shoulders, carefully lifting him up in his arms. Gee giggles and lets him carry him to the couch, where he sets him down gently and kisses his forehead. Frank joins him, letting his Little cuddle up to him like they'd done so many nights before.

"Let me guess - you wanna watch Star Wars," Frank teases.

"No, Dada, we can watch the Halloween movie you like," he says, "The Nightmare Before Christmas, that one."

Frank grins. "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

It's a chilly, mid-September afternoon when Frank arrives at the Ways' house again.

Gee had invited him over, to come play boardgames in the basement. It would be the first time they did, after sleeping together, and he just hopes that Gerard's been alright after that. Mikey lets him in, and tells him Gee was waiting. Frank goes downstairs and finds Gerard having already set up Candyland.

"You're not tired of it, are you, Dada?" his Little asks, when they're just about to start.

Frank lies and says, "No, of course not, sweetheart."

In truth, he'd grown a little tired of Candyland, having played it so much with him lately, but he'd keep playing. It seems to be one of the few things that really makes Gerard happy, and in that case, it's not that bad.

"Go ahead and start, baby."

  
Frank had unknowingly agreed to five full rounds of Candyland, by saying that. Gerard's smiles and giggling are mostly what gets him through it. Just before Frank is about to agree to a sixth playthrough of the game, he hears soft knocking at the basement door, and it creaks open.

He recognizes the tall, thin shadow descending the stairs.

_"Thank God."_

Mikey peeks around the corner, and says,"Gee, c'mon. Mom wants to see you."

Gerard nods and says to Frank, "I'll be right back."

He goes upstairs, shyly shuffling past Mikey, who stays with Frank in the basement. He walks forward, peering down at the boardgame from behind the glasses perched awkwardly on his nose.

"He's got you playing that, again?"

Frank shrugs. "He likes it."

He can hear quiet talking coming from upstairs, between Mrs. Way and her eldest son.

"So, it's been a while since you came by," Mikey begins, "How's Gee been?"

"He's doing better," he says, "He's been opening up more, and trying to enjoy life a little more. He's gotten more comfortable with himself, I think."

Mikey nods. "Yeah... Gerard's always been really closed-off. I dunno, it always seems like he has a hard time being happy, or finding things that _make him_ happy. But, I'm glad he's found you. You obviously do that job pretty well."

Frank can't suppress his smile; He feels good, knowing that. They sit there in awkward silence for a while, Mikey fidgeting with the game pieces on the board.

He tries to break the silence. "I hope it's not too abrupt to say, but... I hope that one day, we can all be family."

Mikey gives that odd half-smile, and nods. "Yeah. That would be nice."

* * * * * * * *

When Gerard came back, Frank suggested that they go to the park.

It's a nice, cool day, perfect for playing outside like Gerard enjoys doing. His Little seems extremely happy with the idea, forgetting entirely about Candyland, and lets his Daddy walk him to the park.

When they get there, he's surprised that Gee doesn't really play around like he normally does. Frank notices that he's sort of just standing aside shyly. He walks near the big oak tree, wringing his hands.

"What's wrong, baby boy?" he asks, walking over to him, "Do you not wanna be here today?"

"N-No, I do, Dada."

"Hm. Why aren't you playing, then, sweetie?"

Gee looks around nervously, then says, "'Cause, Daddy... there are other people."

Frank scopes out the area. Yes, there's maybe three or four people walking in the park, but none are paying attention to the two of them.

"It'll be alright, kitten," he coaxes, "And if anyone tries to make fun of you, I'll hurt them real bad."

_"Daddy."_

"I'm sorry. Sorry, baby." He hugs him, nuzzling sweetly at Gee's neck, making him squirm and giggle. "Now, do you wanna get on the swings or not?"

Gee nods.

He walks him over to the swings, smiling as Gee toddles after him childishly. He sits Gerard down on a swing, gently patting his head like a puppy, and watching him go deeper into his Little-space.

He starts pushing him, slowly at first, then a little faster. Frank watches him smile and kick at the air, and seeing him so Little always makes him feel warm inside. Gerard doesn't laugh loudly and squeal when he swings high, this time, probably because of the strangers in the park, but he still seems to be having fun.

"See? Nobody minds, little one."

He soon notices that Gerard is looking over, almost longingly, at the slide. He glances at it every now and then, and his smile fades.

"Do you wanna use the slide?"

His Little reluctantly says, "No, Dada, I like this."

Frank frowns. "Is my baby boy lying?"

"No, Dada," he repeats, "Promise. I-I like the swing."

Frank has a strong suspicion as to why Gerard says that. "You know, sweetie, you're not too big for any of these things."

Gerard hangs his head, looking down at himself sadly. He murmurs, _"Yes I am, Dada."_

He ruffles Gerard's pretty black hair, and leans down, kissing his forehead. "I won't make you. But I want you to know you're not too big, no matter how much you think you are."

He lifts Gee's head, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes. His Little looks around nervously, before asking, "Can... Can I go on the slide, Daddy?"

Frank smiles. "Of course."

He takes Gerard over to the big slide near the merry-go-round.

"Up you go," he says, nudging Gerard up the ladder. Gee pauses when he's at the top.

"Daddy... Please don't make fun of me if I get stuck."

Frank laughs, "Baby, you're not gonna get stuck. Quit being silly."

Gerard soon discovers that he really, _really_ enjoys playing on the slide. He squeals happily as he goes down, then hurries around to the back, climbs the ladder and does it again. Frank watches as his Little tires himself out on the slide, beaming the whole time.

Gee then tries out the spinning merry-go-round, and Frank finds it funny how quickly his baby boy gets dizzy. He stumbles off of it and nearly falls down in the grass.

"Aw, honey, are you okay?" Frank asks, trying not to laugh at how Gee had wobbled over to the spot before collapsing.

"I'm fine, Dada," he giggles, "I've never played on one of those before!"

"That's probably good."

Gerard flops back in the grass, and Frank lies down beside him, pecking him on the cheek. They stay like that for a while, just lying there, feeling the cool wind blow over them and watching orange and brown leaves fly off the trees.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

Gee looks over at him. "What's Daddy doing?"

"Well, Daddy was thinking about taking you home for the night," he says, reaching down and holding Gee's hand in his own. He laces their fingers together. "My kitten can decide what we do."

Gerard smiles and looks up at the blue-grey sky. The small shimmer of sunlight gives his Little's face an almost angelic glow.

"I just wanna be with Daddy," he says simply, "Maybe get cuddles."

Frank smiles, leaning over and pressing his lips to Gerard's cheek.

"I'm always down for cuddling up with you."

* * * * * * * *

Later that night, he and Gerard stay up late watching movies again. He doesn't worry about the time tonight, as it's his day off. Gerard had picked out the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, though halfway through it, he'd had gotten scared and hid his face in his Daddy's shirt, asking when the _"messy parts"_ would be over.

Frank snuggled him close and hushed him, assuring his Little that it's just a movie, and it wasn't real blood. Gee hugs him tightly until the credits roll.

"See? It's not that bad."

"Mm."

Frank rubs his Little's shoulders. "How's my baby boy?"

"'m okay, Daddy," he says, nosing against Frank's neck.

"Are you tired?"

"Mm-hmm," he hums. His Daddy watches him curl up contentedly.

Frank thinks about how lucky he is. He used to consider himself a pretty shitty person, usually down on his luck and unhappy. Since Gee came around, he'd been seeing himself a little differently, and maybe part of it comes from Gerard's unconditional admiration of him. Even on simple nights like this, where his Little holds on to him and sleeps beside him, he feels wanted, _loved._

"Gee?"

"Hm, Daddy?" he asks drowsily.

"Babe, would you..." _No, no, that was a bad start._ "When you asked me, a while back, if I wanted to be with you for a long time. Were you serious?"

"Of course, Dada," he murmurs, shifting a little to get more comfortable, "Love you."

Frank's face heats up. Somehow, that answer is both what he'd been afraid of, and what he'd hoped for. He inhales deeply, breathing in Gerard's scent and trying to recall the first time he'd done that. Had it been on the first date? He seems to remember so; if not, it must have been the second date. He smiles, knowing that his bed, his apartment, and probably all of his clothes carry that unique scent, now.

It makes him feel strangely close to home.

Frank finally summons up the courage to ask him. "Hey. Sweetheart?"

Gerard's eyes are closed, and his breathing seems to have evened out. He must've fallen asleep while Frank was busy gathering his bravery, which dissipates quickly afterward. He sighs, stroking his Little's hair.

Maybe next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more cutesy adventures with the two emo boys
> 
> i know


	13. Chapter 13

Frank is in the middle of serving a group of friends at the bar, when he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. He sets down the drinks in front of them, and walks off.

 _"For fuck's sake, not again,"_ he thinks briefly, before pulling it out and seeing the caller ID. He then feels bad, noticing that the caller is labeled "GERARD W."

He asks the new bartender named Susie to cover for him while he's gone. Frank manages to sneak out through the backdoor of the club, to take the call outside.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi, Daddy,"_ comes a strained, raspy voice from the other line, _"Uhm... Y-You said I could call if I had a nightmare, right? Like, a really bad one, and... And I needed you?"_

"Yeah, of course, baby."

_"I-I just need to hear you, Daddy."_

"Alright, calm down... Daddy's here," he assures him, "I'll talk to you as much as you need."

Gerard sobs quietly and says, _"I'm sorry, I... I wouldn't call you at work, because I know Daddy's very busy, but..."_

"It's fine. It's fine, kitten. Tell me where you are."

 _"I-I'm in the basement, a-at home,"_ he sniffles.

"Okay. Is Lola around? I want you to lie down with them in bed, and curl up. Can you do that?" He hears shifting and rustling, leading him to believe Gerard did so. "Good. Keep talking to me. Tell me what you did today."

Gerard takes a moment to think, trying to gather his thoughts together while he's so anxious. He stammers, _"...I-I did some painting."_

Frank smiles, "That's good. What did you paint?"

_"Lola. I painted Lola. A-And a spaceship, and a vampire bat."_

"Oh, I'd love to see those, sweetheart. What else did you do?" Gerard remains silent for a few moments, and Frank just hears his soft, ragged breaths. "Kitten, it's alright."

 _"I... I was at the comic store. And I saw, they had coloring books, so I got some of them,"_ his Little recalls, _"I colored some pictures earlier, but... But I missed you."_

"Aw, babydoll, I'll come visit you. I get off work in a few hours, and I'll see you then."

Gee sighs heavily on the other line.

"Are you upset, sweetie?"

_"N-No... No, I'm okay, Daddy."_

"Alright. Promise me you'll try to get some more rest."

_"Okay. I promise."_

"Good." Frank is startled by abrupt banging on the door. "Hey, angel, Daddy's friend is telling him to go back to work."

_"It's okay, Dada, I can sleep. I'm sorry for bothering you."_

"You weren't a bother. And Daddy promises to give you extra hugs when he gets back. Okay, kitten?"

Gerard giggles softly. _"Okay."_

* * * * * * * *

Later, after he's woken up and had coffee, Gerard waits for his Daddy.

He remembers Frank said he had a few more hours at work, before he'd visit, so he kills some time by watching morning cartoons. Then, drinks more coffee. Then, watches more cartoons. Nearly four hours pass, and Frank's still nowhere to be seen.

Gerard has an ugly, sinking feeling in his stomach. He'd probably made his Daddy mad, calling him at work like that. And now he didn't want to see him. He feels like he's being stood up.

He almost wants to cry, but he doesn't. Instead, Gee goes back to the basement, and starts coloring. He loves coloring, and he's happy he managed to get these books.

He'd finished his last coloring books two months ago, but he'd been too shy to go out and find more. And way too shy to ask his Daddy for help. But he likes having them again; they help him stop stressing and being fidgety, and worrying over stupid stuff.

Gerard can just focus on the colors and lines, and he feels really Little, especially when he uses his crayons. He's coloring in an outline of a frog, when he hears the basement door open. He's startled and drops his crayon, looking around for a place to hide his coloring book, but Mikey's already near the base of the stairs.

He looks up at him, embarrassed, wrapping his arms around himself. Mikey walks over.

"Hey. What're you up to?"

"N-Nothing, just... Just coloring some stuff."

Mikey looks at the open coloring book on the floor. "That's a cute frog."

He tilts his head up to look at his brother. "Thanks... Is there something wrong?"

"No, just came to check on you." Mikey sits on the floor beside him, smiling slightly. "Has Frank come by, yet?"

Gee feels his anxiety creeping back in. Just like earlier, when he'd been waiting and waiting for his Daddy to come by, but had given up. Frank should've gotten off work hours ago, and he still hadn't come by.

"No."

He wishes he could take it back. He never would've called Frank if he'd known he'd upset him like this.

"Bummer. He'll probably come soon," Mikey assures him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, "C'mon. I'm gonna make some pancakes."

Gerard forces a smile, and follows him upstairs.

  
When they start making the batter, Mikey somehow manages to get flour everywhere except the bowl, making Gerard burst into a fit of giggles when he sees his flour-covered clothes. He watches with interest as his brother continues making it - _alone,_ as he'd told Gerard to stand back or he'd probably burn them.

He makes a lot of pancakes. He tells him it's probably too many, and he made the recipe wrong. Turns out, Mikey had read the directions incorrectly, and made twice as many pancakes as he'd intended to.

"Well, here, you get extra pancakes." His brother pushes a plate of at least five pancakes in his direction.

Gerard giggles, "That's too many."

"No, it's not. I'm sure you can take those," he laughs, "I've seen you eat more than that."

"...What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I mean you can handle your food. That's all."

His smile fades quickly, and he pushes the pancakes back at Mikey. "I'll just eat one."

He groans, _"Fine._ I'll ask Mom if she wants some."

He watches his brother walk off into the living room, and up the staircase. Gerard doesn't see what's funny about him eating too much. Doing that makes him fat, and Gerard hates being called fat. It makes him feel horrible, like he always takes up too much room, and makes himself the center of attention by merely being present. He remembers high school was hell because of that.

He sighs and nudges the pancakes further away. He's not hungry at all, anymore. He just wants to go downstairs and find Lola.

Suddenly, he hears knocking at the door, and his heart skips a beat. He runs out of the kitchen, making it to the door and peeking out the peep-hole. He grins widely.

Gerard opens the door and sees Frank standing there, his hands behind his back.

"Daddy!" he squeals, wrapping his arms around him, _"Daddy, you came..."_

"Of course, sweetie," he laughs, and Gerard slowly slides out of the hug. Frank steals his mouth in a sweet kiss, and he smiles into it.

"I thought you wouldn't."

"I know, babydoll, I'm sorry. I just... There was a power outage at the bar right after I hung up, and we had to spend forever trying to get the lights back on, and... I'm sorry, kitten."

Frank reveals what he was holding behind his back, presenting Gerard a handful of pretty, pink flowers. Gee is taken aback, and stands there dumbly for a second. He accepts them, and Frank kisses him again.

"I know you were probably worried. Love you."

"Love you, too, Daddy," he says happily, "They're so pretty."

Frank ruffles up his hair. "Let me make it up to you. I promised you a bunch of extra hugs."

Gerard laughs when he's pulled into a tight, loving embrace, his Daddy's strong arms around his waist, holding him close.

"Let's go downstairs, Dada. I can show you my pictures, like you asked."

* * * * * * * *

"These are beautiful, sweetie," Frank says, after Gerard's show him most of his paintings.

His Little blushes hard, and smiles at him. "Thank you."

"Really, you're so talented."

Frank carefully sets the paintings back on his desk where they had been, then sits beside Gerard on his bed. He drapes an arm over his shoulders.

"I was thinking... I had an idea, something for you to be really, _really_ Little."

Gerard pauses and thinks. "I... I don't wanna wear diapers. I don't think I'm that Little."

Frank chuckles, "No, no. You don't have to."

"What is it, Daddy?"

"It's a secret. But if you come over tomorrow, I'll have it for you."

"A-Are you sure?" Gee stammers. He looks down, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. "I haven't been really good lately."

"Yes, you have, silly. You're the _best_ little boy," he coos softly.

"I just... I bothered you at work, and I thought maybe you were angry at me."

"No, kitten," he says, "You couldn't make me angry. I swear. And you just needed someone to talk to."

"O-Okay. I'm still sorry if I annoyed you, Dada. That's all."

Gerard tilts his head to look at him, and Frank can't help but close the distance between them. He pulls him into a warm, loving kiss, feeling his Little's soft lips against his own.

Frank leans him back until he's flat on the bed, and lies with him. He brings their lips together again, and deepens the kiss by pushing his tongue into Gerard's mouth. His kitten squirms, trying to get into the best position. His Daddy presses their bodies together and holds him closely.

"Love you," Frank whispers in-between kisses.

Gee giggles, "And you, Dada."

_"Uhm..."_

The both of them are startled by Mikey's voice in the basement.

Frank practically jumps backward, the short-lived romance in the room suddenly gone. He clears his throat awkwardly and Gee sits up in bed. His Little's cheeks are bright red.

His brother looks partially grossed-out by the situation. "Look, I'm just gonna go-"

"N-No, Mikey," Gerard stammers, "What's wrong?"

"I was just coming to ask if that was Frank you'd let in. But _obviously,_ it is," Mikey mutters uncomfortably, "Okay. Bye."

He quickly heads back upstairs, leaving the two of them alone in the basement again. Frank waits until the sounds of his footsteps disappear, before looking back at Gee.

"Uhm... Can I still have kisses?" his Little asks hopefully.

Frank laughs. "Yes, you can have kisses. Come here."

Gerard smiles and pulls his Daddy back into bed. He loves having him this _close_ again, and he hopes it'll stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wh00ps


	14. Chapter 14

Gerard wakes up the following morning feeling unwell.

Even though he'd forced himself to try and care more about himself, and gone to bed when he should have, he woke up feeling like he didn't sleep at all.

He doesn't look in the mirror when he goes to the bathroom, or go into the kitchen to have coffee with Mikey. He just heads out the front door and starts walking. Going for walks when he needs to think often helps, and it seems like a nice enough day.

It's chilly outside, and very pretty with orange and brown leaves whirling around on the sidewalk. It's not enough to make him forget how he feels, though. He knows his Daddy tells him to try and stop second-guessing himself all the time, but Gerard just feels so lost. He's not sure exactly why Frank feels the need to give him things. Like Frank said yesterday, he wanted to give Gee a present - for _no reason._

Bert never gave him things just because it reminded him of Gerard, or because he thought he would like it. If he ever gave Gee anything, he expected a _lot_ in return - and Gee usually fell short of paying him back. 

Gerard sees the coffee shop ahead, the one where he met his Daddy. He hasn't been there in a while... Maybe he could stay there to think on it some more.

* * * * * * * *

Frank gets home from work at around 4:00pm, much later than he'd intended to.

He'd been stressed out ever since the power outage at the bar, and it'd taken electricians roughly eight hours to finally replace the shoddy wiring that kept fucking up. He kicks the door shut and sighs heavily as he sinks onto the couch. Frank pulls out his phone and finds the gallery where he keeps photos of Gee. He likes to look at his Little boy when he needs to de-stress. He doesn't know how exactly to explain it, but just seeing him makes his tension go away.

He finds at one he took of him all curled up under a blanket on the couch, possibly asleep. One (blurry) photo of him playing on the merry-go-round at the park. Another of Gee sleeping, in bed. And finally, one that Frank had managed to sneak while Gee was playing with his stuffies. He was playing with his monkey and puppy toys, speaking quietly for them and playing out a story. Frank can't help but smile at the cute little scene.

_"Do you really want to be with this boy for the rest of your life?"_

He knows the answer immediately. _"Yes."_

God knows he'd love his Little boy to the ends of the earth. If things go the way he hopes they will tonight, he'll be one step closer to that.

Frank knows he's not the friendliest guy in the world, and sometimes his anger can get ahead of him. He's started fights, screaming matches, and ended some friendships on bad terms. But he's never felt that way with his Little. With Gee, he feels like a different person; he brings out the best in him.

Frank finds an older picture of Gerard, one where he's so deep in is Little-space, he didn't even notice Frank take the photo. He's sitting in the basement, coloring in a picture of a butterfly that he later gave to his Daddy.

Frank sighs quietly. _"I love you so much."_

* * * * * * * *

Gee gets a text later in the evening. It's from his Daddy, asking him to come over.

He tries his best to master his anxiety while he gets ready, rapidly getting dressed and fixing his hair in the mirror. He always tries to look nice for Frank. Gerard makes a last-minute decision to grab a picture for Frank, probably the prettiest one he's made in a long time, and then rushes outside.

He forgets to say goodbye to Mikey on his way out, but he's sure his absence will go unnoticed.

Gerard hears thunder and lightning in the distance and he's worried that he won't make it before it starts raining, but he actually makes it just in time. His Dady answers the door just as it begins drizzling outside.

Frank kisses him when he comes in, and asks, "How was your day, sweetie?"

"It was alright," he lies.

In reality, Gee had spent the better part of the day worrying about this very visit. He still doesn't know why exactly Frank wants him here, but he's too nervous to think to ask. Maybe it was just his mind being mean to him again, and he shouldn't be worried at all. He suddenly remembers the sheet of paper he's clutching tightly in his hands.

"I... I brought you something. I dunno if you'll like it, but... I-I hope so."

Frank ruffles his hair. "Of course I will, baby boy. Will you let me see it?"

Gerard bites his lip and hesitates before handing over the picture. Frank looks down at it and smiles. It's a colored drawing of a bunch of jack-o-lanterns and a colony of flying black bats.

His Little is quick to explain, "Because it's almost October. I-I know Daddy likes spooky things and... I dunno, I drew it when I was really Little, so--"

Frank leans up and kisses his forehead, silencing him. It makes warm, fluttering feelings go all over Gee's body.

"I love it. Okay? I love it so much, and I'm gonna hang it on the wall with your other pictures, alright?"

"Okay."

That makes him feel better. He likes to know he's not being a bother to his Daddy, and in fact he's giving him something he likes. He smiles a little and opens his arms, silently asking Frank for a hug. His Daddy grins and pulls him into a tight embrace.

"Hey, remember Daddy said he had something for you?" Gee nods. "Well, how about my little boy goes and sees it?"

He nods again. "Wh-What should I do?"

"Daddy just wants you to go to the bedroom; there's something for you on the bed. You can put it on, if you like," his Daddy says, then pats him on the head softly, "I'll go hang this up."

Gerard quietly goes off to the bedroom, and Frank heads in the opposite direction to pin up Gerard's pretty drawing. He laughs softly, thinking that soon he'll have a wall full of his Little's artwork. Which honestly doesn't sound bad at all. After a few minutes pass, Frank goes to the bedroom door and knocks, before slowly opening it up and going inside.

"Baby?"

Frank feels his heart warm up when he sees his Little. Gee is sitting on the side of the bed, wearing the big skeleton onesie Frank had gotten him. He looks happy, his arms wrapped around himself and feeling how the soft material sits on his body. He's adorable, all cuddled up like that.

Frank smiles widely and walks over to him.

"Do you like it, sweetie?"

"Yes, Daddy. I _love_ it. Love it so much." His voice is soft and delicate, as it is when he's really Little.

Frank's plan seems to have worked, because he's quickly falling into his Little-space, making small babbling sounds and reaching out to Frank.

"C'mere, come lie down, kitten."

Frank easily moves him into bed, where he curls up and reaches out for his Daddy. He lies beside him and brings him close.

"Aww, does my boy feel very little?" he coos, when Gerard brings a finger to his mouth and starts teething on it.

His baby boy just giggles softly and pulls the skull hood over his face. "Look, Dada."

"You're so small! Look, you're disappearing."

Gerard laughs and wraps his arms around Frank, nestling into bed with him and the blankets. He looks at him with wide, innocent eyes, still teething on his finger. Frank reaches over and grabs his pacifier from off the bedside table. "Here, baby. Don't eat your finger."

His Little takes it into his mouth and suckles on it contentedly.

"Dada?"

"Hmm?"

"Th'nk you," he murmurs, voice muffled slightly by the paci in his mouth.

Frank nuzzles at his hair. "No problem, sweetie."

After another few minutes pass by, Gerard pipes up again. He points at his toybox, making a small _"Mmm?"_ sound, asking his Daddy if he can go play.

"Sure, baby." He releases Gee and lets him sink onto the floor, watching him patter over to his box and pull out a few stuffies from it. He lies there for a while, watching his Little play with his toys.

Gerard feels like the cutest little boy.

He doesn't remember the last time he's felt so little. Maybe the time he'd curled up with Mikey on the couch, the two of them under a blanket, and his brother had read a story to him. This might be even better though, because he's with his Daddy.

Gee brings his knees up to his chest, scooting back against the wall until he's snuggled up like a ball. He hugs Lola and Billie close, and wants to pick up one of his puppy stuffies from the floor, but he's afraid he'll drop the two he's got.

He smiles anyway and fidgets with his paci. Sucking on it makes him feel safe and small. His Daddy gets off the bed and sits down beside him, giving him the dog stuffie he'd dropped.

"Something wrong, kitten?"

 _"Mm-mm,"_ he hums, shaking his head.

"Sure? You're awfully quiet."

"Jus' happy," he murmurs, "Jus' happy, Dada."

Frank looks happy too, and he gives Gee a big, warm kiss on his forehead. He squeals and reaches up, making grabby-hands at his Daddy for him to sit on the floor, too. Frank does, and he's immediately squished in a big hug.

"Love you!" Gee giggles, nuzzling against his Daddy's neck.

Frank pets his hair softly. "Love you too, angel."

* * * * * * * *

The night goes even better than Frank expected.

He and Gerard played several games of checkers, which is Gee's second-favorite boardgame ever, partly because it's easy for him to follow even when he's really Little. Afterward, Frank suggested the idea of a bath, and Gerard was more than willing to go along with it.

Frank helped him get undressed this time, and made sure the water was warm but not too hot before gently helping his Little into the tub. He didn't seem nearly as nervous as he did the first time his Daddy bathed him. He let Frank wash his hair, sponge soap all over his body, and give him as many wet kisses as he wanted. He still didn't want Frank to touch him anywhere below the chest, though, so he kept it simple and sweet.

Later, Gerard was back to playing with his stuffies, and slowly beginning to doze off beside the toybox. Frank sees him yawn, rub at his eyes, and then curl up in the corner. He's probably tired, as it's far past his bedtime, but too shy to say anything.

"Come here. Come on, baby, up."

Frank gently tugs at him, and his Little quickly stands up.

"Sorry. Sorry, Dada," he mumbles, "Didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay. Let Daddy take you to bed, hm?"

Gee nods sheepishly, and patters quietly after him. He throws back the blankets and tucks Gerard into bed, where he very quickly returns to sleep.

Frank sits there for a while after his Little's dozed off, just stroking his soft black hair, which is still a little damp from the bath. He waits until he's _certain_ Gerard is sleeping deeply, then gets up for a moment.

He finds the tape measure he'd stashed in the nightstand, and takes it back to the bed. He carefully takes Gerard's left hand in his own, and wraps the measuring tape around his fourth finger, marking it where it meets.

He sighs in relief. That's all he needed. He knows he probably could've just asked Gerard to measure his finger, but he knows his smart little boy would've grown suspicious.

Frank kisses his baby's forehead one more time, before heading off to make some arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w0w i am so sorry guys
> 
> i know i haven't posted in literally ages and i apologize, it's just been actually insane here and i haven't had a chance to work on anything. i kind of cranked this one out rly fast, so i'm sorry if it's cliche or just bad in general
> 
> the updates might become a little more regular, but i'm still trying to get a handle on things lol. to anyone wondering, yes, i do know where i want this story to go, i've known since i started it, so i'm not just gonna abandon the fic :)
> 
> love you all so much, thank youuuu <3


	15. Chapter 15

"So... how long do you think it'll take?"

_"We have quite a few orders pending right now, so... given the size and specifications, it'll probably take about four to five weeks."_

Frank closes his eyes and sighs. He knew he should've handled this earlier... Or would that have been too fast for Gee? God, he doesn't know.

"A-Alright," he agrees, rubbing his eyes, "Alright, that'll do."

_"Would you like to be updated on the progress?"_

"Sure. Sure, why not..."

  
Frank is able to finish talking to the employee in another few minutes, thankfully with only mild frustration.

 _"Four to five weeks..."_ he thinks, _"Shit, I don't even wanna wait another day."_

He knows Gerard wouldn't care about it, but he does. Frank wants it to be right. He sets down the phone and walks over to the bedroom, where his tired Little is curled up. He's holding Lola to his chest, his paci still in his mouth from when he fell asleep.

He leans down and kisses Gee on the cheek. "Goodnight, baby."

Gee smiles in his sleep and curls up tighter, making a small noise. Frank wants to see that every single day.

For now, he grabs his jacket off the floor and pulls it on, taking one last look at him before heading off to work.

* * * * * * * *

Gerard is able to wake himself up several hours later.

He feels rested and warm, that sleepy haze still hanging onto him. He stretches in bed, rolling over to curl up with his Daddy, and finds that his side of the bed is empty. He supposes it's only right, because he knows his Daddy has to work.

Gee yawns, opening his tired eyes. He smiles when he looks down and sees he's still wearing the onesie.

He remembers how special he felt yesterday. Special because Frank always cares for him and wants to make him happy, even when he doesn't need to. He made him feel so Little and cute.

Gee snuggles up lazily under the blankets, holding Lola close.

 _"He really is the best Daddy,"_ he thinks, _"I don't do enough for him."_

He knows he doesn't. The smile fades from Gee's face when he remembers that. His Daddy does all sorts of things for him, but he can't ever seem to pay him back.

_"Stop it. Daddy told you to stop worrying about that. He loves you."_

Gee knows that already. His Daddy tells him that a lot. He just can't stop thinking about it...

He jumps when he hears his phone buzzing on the bedside table. Gee quickly grabs it and answers, seeing a brief text from Mikey.

MIKEY  
_g where are you_

Gee checks the time and sees that it's nearly 10:00am. He feels panic begin sinking in. God, he should've been back at home a couple of hours ago. His mom doesn't like him being gone for too long, even if he's with Frank; she's probably worried.

_i'll be back soon, i promise_

Gerard gets up and quickly takes off the onesie, folding it up and giving it one last look before he hides it in Frank's dresser. He doesn't like taking up his Daddy's space, but he can't take it home with him - his mom and Mikey would think it's too weird.

He puts Lola in his backpack, where he usually carries her on his way home, and heads out.

* * * * * * * *

Gee gets home a short while later, only to find Mikey waiting for him on the couch.

"Hi."

"Hey, Gee," he says, "Where've you been?"

"F-Frank's place. He let me stay the night."

Mikey does that sort of half-smile and motions for him to come over. He does and sits next to his brother.

"You look happy," Mikey mentions.

Gee nods. He supposes he does feel happy, which he hasn't really felt in a long time. Genuinely happy.

"So, how are things? With Frank, I mean."

Gerard feels taken aback. "Oh. I-I'm really, really happy with him, Mikes. I love him. A-And I hope I can spend a long time with him."

Mikey seems pleased by that. Even though he's younger, he's always been protective of Gee, and making sure he's okay is a big part of that. Mikey hugs him and he feels warm inside. He can always come back to him, Gerard thinks, if his Daddy ever stops wanting him. His brother's always there for him, even when he's a mess.

"Hey. You should go talk to Mom," he says, "She's been worried about you."

Gee sighs, "She's _always_ worried about me."

"Yeah, that's what moms do." Mikey pushes him up. "Go say hi to her."

  
After Gee assures his Mom that he's back safely, he's able to make his way down to the basement again and retrieve his coloring books from under his bed.

He likes to hide them there, to make sure nobody will come snooping and tease him for having coloring books. He gets out his crayons too, and smiles, flipping open the second book to a half-finished picture he was working on.

He starts scribbling in the red parts of a hot air balloon, trying to color them as full as possible. He's been working on a lot of pictures for his Daddy, even though a lot of them are bad and end up in the trash. He still tries, though. His Daddy would want him to try.

Gee colors in the greens, purples, yellows, and pinks before he's almost finished with this one. He loves coloring so much, it's like it instantly makes him feel Little.

He's just about to start coloring in the blue parts, when he hears his phone buzzing from across the room. Gee gets up and answers it quickly - maybe something's wrong.

"Daddy?"

 _"Hey, baby. Just wanted to check on you,"_ he says, his voice acting like an instant comfort to Gee, _"How's my favorite boy doing?"_

"I'm good," he giggles. He loves it when he calls him that. "Is Daddy still at work?"

 _"Yep. And it looks like I will be for another few hours."_ Frank sighs in irritation. _"It's good to hear your voice, sweetie... Makes Daddy feel better."_

Gerard grins and curls up in bed. "Really?"

_"Yes, really! You're the best part of my day."_

Gee can feel himself blushing. "Dada's very nice."

_"Aww... What's my kitten up to?"_

"Jus' drawing," he says, "Drawing and coloring. I like to draw things for you."

_"Oh, I know."_

"M-Maybe I could bring them to Daddy?" Gerard asks nervously, "If Daddy doesn't want them, that's okay-"

_"I love your pictures, baby, I always tell you."_

Right. Right, he does... Gerard feels stupid. He knows Frank tells him that all the time, but he always feels like he should ask first. What if he _didn't_ ask, and then Frank got mad at him for it? He doesn't want that.

"Sorry."

 _"It's nothing, honey,"_ his Daddy assures him, _"Hey, do you wanna go to the park, tomorrow? It should be really nice out. We could stay for a while, maybe get ice cream."_

Gerard loves the park. He's been there a few times with his Daddy, and he's always ready to go back. "Yes! Yes, Dada."

 _"Alright, baby boy."_ He can hear Frank's smile in his voice. _"I have to get back to work."_

"O-Okay, Dada."

_"You be a good boy for me, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."_

Gerard can't help but giggle again. He'll always be a good boy for him, and a Little one, too. He snuggles up with Lola, grinning as he thinks of things to do with his Daddy, tomorrow.

 _"Maybe Daddy would push me on the swing,"_ he thinks, popping his thumb into his mouth. _"I like the swing."_

"What if he says no?"

 _"He won't. Dada's so nice to me... He knows I like the swing."_ Gerard grins, thinking of all the things they could do at the park together. Maybe he could even get his Daddy to play on the playground _with_ him.

He's sure, for once, that things will go well.

* * * * * * * *

Frank gets home and lies down on the couch, exhausted.

He's grown a little accustomed to being exhausted after work, especially since he took on the responsibility of being a Daddy again. He'd forgotten how much work it was, but thinking of Gerard always makes it worth it. Always.

He looks up at the growing wall of Gerard's art. All the pretty colors and paints are soothing to Frank, somehow, even though he normally prefers all-black and greytones. There's something so pure about it that makes him want to stare at it forever. Maybe, once he's worked up the courage to ask him, Gerard could stay with his Daddy. He loves the idea of having his Little around all day, all night... someone to come home to.

Frank swallows hard. _"That means no going back. No turning chickenshit at the last minute."_

He knows that. He knows that he'll have to be in it for the long haul, but that's what he wants. He wants Gee to know that there'll always be someone there with him, no matter what happens. Frank will have to take the first step, tomorrow.

He smiles. He knows it'll be worth it, for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wh00 boi
> 
> sorry i took so long to update again (i feel like i'm saying that all the time lmao). thank you guys for being so patient and tolerating my shitty upload schedule. i'm really trying to upload regularly but oh my god i can't find time to write anything
> 
> anyways sorry this one is shorter than usual (also sorry if it sucks, i wrote this in literally 1 hour. i'll continue editing chapters as i go)


	16. Chapter 16

Frank is eager to arrive at the park, wanting to see his little boy again.

He walks quickly past groups of other people, some leaving the park, some heading towards it; soon he can see the playground.

Since it's nice and cool outside, he expects to see Gerard already at the playground, maybe picking up fallen leaves from the grass and playing with them, or just swinging by himself. He knows that Gee can get easily distracted when he's alone.

Instead, upon reaching the park he finds his Little curled up under a tree near the playground, looking small and alone. If Frank didn't know any better, he'd say that Gee looks sad to be there.

He walks across the grass over to his Little, sitting down beside him.

"Hey, baby boy," he says softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Daddy. Promise."

"Mm," Frank hums, gently petting his soft black hair. "Do you not wanna be here?"

"No, of course-- of course I do. It means I can see my Daddy," he tries to assure him, but Frank can immediately tell that there's more to his Little's behavior. Gerard so often just pretends he's okay, just to make his Daddy happy. He wants that to change.

He cuddles him tight and says, "Baby, you know you can always talk to me, right? Whenever you feel sad, or upset, you can tell me."

Gerard nods quickly, but he doesn't speak. He just sits there with his back against the tree, twiddling his thumbs.

Frank sighs. "Daddy hates to see you sad like this, kitten."

His Little sniffles softly and shrugs. "I'm okay."

"You're _not_ okay, sweetie." If it's this important, Frank definitely wants to know about it.

"I'm... I'm just worried Daddy will get tired of me. That's all. I-I just don't want Daddy to get bored with me," Gerard says guiltily, "'Cause I know, I'm scared of a lot of things, a-and maybe it makes Daddy upset because you can't do more stuff with me."

"How could I ever get bored of you?" Frank asks, "Baby boy, you're my everything. I could _never_ get tired of you."

"Never?"

"Nope. Not _ever,"_ he assures him. Gerard seems happy when he says that, and Frank kisses him lightly on the lips. "I will always want you."

"D'you promise, Daddy?"

"Of course."

* * * * * * *

After Gerard calms down, he allows his Daddy to bring him into the playground.

Frank brought his Little to his favorite part of the playground, where he helped him onto the slide and watched him go sliding down about a dozen times before Gerard inevitably wanted to get on the swings.

Frank loves how Gerard seems to get so much more Little when he helps him with things. Like when he gives him his pacifier or tucks him in at night, or helps him use the remote for the TV. Gerard always gets deepest into his headspace when his Daddy takes care of him. It's his favorite part.

Gerard swings higher than Frank feels comfortable with, again. Maybe he's just being overprotective, but he always wants his baby boy within arms-reach. He pushes him gently on the swings until Gee is dizzy and stumbling off of them. The two of them stay playing at the park until the sun goes down and the world starts darkening around them.

Gerard makes a small, disappointed sound when the last of the sunlight disappears behind the horizon.

Frank knows that his Little loves to play and all, but he was getting pretty tired after - what, three hours? Frank figures that's plenty of playtime for his Little. He motions for Gerard to come join him on the grass.

Gee walks over and sits beside him shyly.

"So did my baby have fun?"

Gerard nods happily, wrapping his arms around his Daddy. "I loved it! I missed my Daddy."

Frank laughs. "Sweetie, I saw you yesterday."

"I know."

Gee giggles and pops his thumb into his mouth, making Frank smile. He loves it when Gee feels Little like this, especially in public. It means he's doing his job and making him feel safe. He watches Gee giggle and teethe on his finger, snuggling close to him as the cool autumn wind blows past.

"Hey, how do you feel about ice cream?"

Gerard makes a happy sound, muffled by the thumb in his mouth. He's always very easy to get excited when he's in his Little-space.

"C'mon," Frank says, getting up and leading Gerard away from the playground. His Little toddles quickly behind him, as they cross the street and head up the sidewalk to the store.

Frank notices that Gee is more comfortable being outside, as long as he's with his Daddy, and that he doesn't hide behind Frank anymore. He's walking right next to him, holding his hand, letting his Daddy guide him. He loves it.

He holds his hand tightly as they walk into the ice cream shop.

* * * * * * *

Frank gently tucks the corners of the blanket all around Gerard's body, making sure his Little is securely in bed. He heads over to the toybox, and picks up several of Gee's favorite stuffies, handing them to his baby boy.

"Thank you, Dada..."

"It's no trouble, baby."

"Daddy always does nice things for me. Like today," he says shyly, looking down as if he's embarrassed. "I don't deserve it."

"Oh, yes you do," Frank says, sitting beside him, "We've talked about this, sweetie."

"I-I know," he says quickly, "I know. And I know Daddy thinks I do, but..."

Frank hushes him, picking up Gerard's paci and gently placing it into his mouth. He takes it willingly and lets his Daddy ruffle his hair.

"My baby needs to go to sleep, not sit up worrying about things like that. Okay?"

Gerard nods reluctantly, and Frank leans down to kiss his forehead. His Little blinks up at him with big, innocent eyes.

"Daddy will see you tomorrow."

With that, Frank gets up and leaves him in bed, turning out the lights.

"I love you."

* * * * * * *

_"You can get it right."_

Frank runs his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

 _"And what happens if I don't?"_ he thinks to himself, _"I'm gonna fuck it up, regardless of whether or not I fucking practiced beforehand."_

Try again. He needs to try again.

Frank stays there, attempting to calm his breathing before he looks back up at the mirror.

"Gerard, will you--" No. No, that's too straightforward. _"Gee..._ Gee?"

_"God, I don't even know how to say it."_

All Frank can imagine is practicing and practicing, and all of it going to waste when he stutters and fucks up the whole thing. Hell, he got the present almost a week ago, and he still hadn't given it to Gee because his anxiety keeps getting the better of him.

His hands are shaking so hard he can barely hold onto the sink for support. If this is just from rehearsing it, he can only imagine what it'll be like when he finally talks to him.

_"Even if you mess it up... he's still gonna love you. He fucking adores you with all his heart, he's not gonna care how you phrased a damn sentence."_

Frank runs his fingers through his hair, thinking.

He knows he's worrying himself for no reason. He knows that Gee will still love him, he just can't help but think about it. He sighs and leaves the bathroom.

In the dark, he can see the slight outline of Gerard sleeping in bed. Frank crawls in beside him, snuggling up to his baby boy, who makes a small sound before falling back asleep.

Whatever happens... will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys
> 
> i know it's been a long time since i updated and it's my fault, i haven't been able to keep my mental health in check and ended up leaving this in my drafts for a few months :/ i'm sorry
> 
> i hope u guys are still into the story <3 i have a few more chapters i'm working on, i promise, and i think we might be nearing the end. love you all, as always <3


	17. Chapter 17

"Daddy?"

Frank looks over to his Little. He had been quiet for most of the time, except for occasionally giggling to himself or talking to his toys.

"Yes, baby?"

Gerard teethes on his finger for a moment, a bit nervous. "Will Daddy play with me?"

"Of course, honey." Frank says, sliding off the couch and getting on the floor with Gee, "I love playing stuffies with you."

Gee smiles shyly and hands him his teddy bear. Frank takes it, holding it gently since he knows how attached Gee is to his little toys.

He plays with Gerard and his stuffies for a while, listening to him babble to himself and speaking to each toy like it's a real friend of his.

Gerard scoots closer, so he's right next to his Daddy, and hands him another stuffie. "Dada, this one."

He feels his heart swell. Gerard could say anything in his adorable Little voice, and Frank would fall in love with it.

He takes the stuffie and holds it for Gerard. Frank watches him giggling and playing with Lola. He's tracing Lola's face and speaking softly to them, so deep in his Little-space that he's happy and bubbly.

Gee looks up at him, after a moment.

"Is Daddy excited?"

"Excited? For what?"

"For Halloween, silly," he giggles, "Lola wants to know."

Frank doesn't know how - but he'd somehow let Halloween completely slip his mind for the past couple weeks, which isn't normal for him at all.

"Of course I am," he says, and his Little smiles widely. "And it's gonna be our first Halloween."

Gerard giggles and hugs Lola tight. He knows Gee loves to hear little things like that, and it always makes him ten times happier. Frank understands. Hell, he thought he'd be spending another year alone, but... this is much better.

Gee lays his head on his Daddy's shoulder and sighs.

Frank dips down and kisses him on the cheek, making him burst into a fit of giggles. He wraps his arms around Gee and keeps kissing him, tickling him, watching him smile and laugh uncontrollably. Eventually Gee squirms out of his grip and sits in his lap, putting his arms around his Daddy.

"Do you know how much Daddy loves you?"

Gerard suddenly looks contemplative. "I... I think so."

"Well, I love you more than anything. In the whole world."

His Little's eyes widen at that. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I mean it, baby boy."

Gerard seems oddly surprised by that. "Daddy's my favorite. Most favorite, ever."

Frank grins and holds him tight. Hearing that means everything to him.

* * * * * * *

After Gerard goes home, he walks down the hall and spots Mikey on the couch. He wants to talk to him, but he always seems so busy... and probably not even interested. Mikey's always sweet to him, but he feels like maybe his brother doesn't really like Frank too much.

He stands there for a long while, watching Mikey read his book.

Gee wants to go in, but something keeps holding him back. At first, he lingers shyly in the hallway, deciding whether or not to approach him. He knows his Daddy would want him to be stronger. Even if it's just learning to talk more, and to not be so cripplingly shy.

He walks in, awkwardly shuffling over to Mikey. He looks up at him.

"Hey," he says, "Come sit down."

Gee quickly takes a seat across from Mikey.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he lies, "I... I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

Gerard wrings his hands, trying not to make eye contact with Mikey while he speaks. "What should I do... if I'm in love with somebody?"

Mikey chuckles. "Didn't we already talk about this?"

"Yeah, but it's serious, and I need help," Gee says softly, "A-And I wanted to know... if you know how to ask someone to stay with you forever."

Mikey looks puzzled. "I dunno, probably propose to them? Like, get married?"

Gee knows he's way too nervous to do that.

He wouldn't even know where to start. Would he just ask Frank? Doesn't he need a ring or something? Why would Frank even wanna be with him forever? He's gross and Frank's probably just staying with him out of pity--

Gee pushes that last thought away. He doesn't want it.

"H-How else?"

Mikey thinks for a little. "Uhm... I dunno. A lot of people just stay together without getting married. You don't have to get married, you can just, like, live together."

That's right... Gerard doesn't know why he hadn't thought of that. Probably because he knows Frank wouldn't want him around all the time.

 _"Stop. Stop that, that's not even true,"_ he thinks. Frank told him himself, he loves his Little and he does want him around.

"Is this about Frank?"

Gee looks up at Mikey shyly and shrugs. "Maybe, I guess..."

His brother smiles a bit. "Just do what feels right to you, Gee. If that's what you want, I think you should go for it."

* * * * * * *

Frank pins up the last of the ghosts onto the wall of his apartment.

He's careful to not cover any of his Little's drawings, only putting up the decorations around them. He neatens them up a little, smiling as he looks at all the pretty pictures Gee made for him. He can't wait for his little boy to come over and see what he's done with the place; he knows how much Gee loves Halloween.

He feels a sudden pang in his chest, remembering how he'd done this same thing for Jamia, only a few years ago.

Jamia loved the holiday, too. They'd always spend the night together, eating candy and watching old corny horror movies. And now he'd probably be doing the same with Gerard. He absentmindedly reaches up and wipes at his eyes.

 _"Just keep your shit together,"_ he thinks, _"Don't even think about it. Just keep it together."_


	18. Chapter 18

Frank is practically pacing his apartment for most of the afternoon.

He knows he should relax and just wait for Gerard, but how can he relax when it's Halloween and his little boy is gonna be spending it with him? It's not even about his birthday anymore, all he can think of is seeing his Little again, and hugging him, kissing him, just having him by his side - God, he loves him.

 _"Christ, calm down,"_ he thinks, _"You're acting like you haven't seen him in months."_

He can't help but feel excitement and happiness buzzing in his body. Frank jolts when he hears soft knocking at the door, and he anxiously makes his way to it.

_"Just play it cool, and everything should be fine."_

He opens the door and is practically tackled by Gerard, who wraps his arms around him and hugs him tight.

"Daddy," he says happily, "Missed you."

"I missed you, too, sweetie," he laughs.

He pulls Gerard in. His Little keeps kissing him all over, pressing his lips to his cheeks and neck, and his mouth. Frank blushes a bit. He loves it when his Little does that.

"Happy birthday," he giggles, nuzzling at his neck.

Frank just smiles. He ruffles Gee's hair and lets him go, to show him what he did with the place. He watches his Little's eyes go wide when he sees the decorations. All the little ghosts on the wall with his drawings, and cutesy pictures of Halloween spirits. It reminds him of what he and Mikey would see when they'd go trick-or-treating as kids.

"I-- I love it, Daddy," he says softly, "It's so pretty."

Gerard almost starts crying. Almost. He knows he shouldn't cry, because he's just happy and that wouldn't make sense, but... he has to hug his Daddy again to keep himself from doing exactly that.

"Aww, honey, don't be upset..."

Gee shakes his head. "No... Not upset, Dada."

"Happy?"

"Mm-hmm."

Frank smiles again, and presses a kiss to his temple. Gerard sniffles and pulls back, taking off his backpack. Unzipping it, he pushes Lola aside, and shyly pulls out some papers.

"I-I did these," he says, barely louder than a whisper, as he holds his drawings close, "I know Daddy's probably tired of them-- but I just like making things for you, a-and I hope you like it..."

Frank takes them, looking at the pictures his Little just handed him.

He pages through them slowly, unable to keep himself from grinning. Most of them are crayon drawings of one particular haunted house, covered in glitter and surrounded by ghosts. He sees two small figures near the gate, which he can surmise are supposed to be himself and Gerard.

He puts them down, kissing his baby boy on the cheek. "They're _perfect,_ baby. I never get tired of them, you know that... I'll love anything you give me, sweetheart."

He knows Gerard can't exactly go out and get him gifts, but he doesn't care about that. His Little's drawings and affection are enough to make him happy.

His Little gives him a tiny smile, at that.

"Why don't you go put on your onesie, and we'll cuddle and watch a movie? Does that sound good?"

Gee nods, seeming very happy at this idea, and quickly goes off to find his onesie.

Frank feels warm and happy inside, much different from the other day. He feels weirdly completed, in a way.

Blinking back the tears threatening to escape, he shuffles through some old movies, looking for one that Gerard likes.

  
Gerard quickly puts on the onesie, once he finds it, stopping to hug Lola for a moment.

Sometimes he finds it hard to get into his Little-space properly, but the onesie seems to do the trick every time. He already feels soft and babylike, cuddling his friend on the bed and smiling to himself. His Daddy likes it, too, when he's real Little for him and lets him take care of him. Or at least, that's what Frank's told him.

Gee sits up, holding Lola close to his chest as he quietly sneaks into the living room with them, seeing his Daddy setting up a movie. He loves his Daddy so, so much - he always tries to make him happy.

  
Frank senses a presence behind him, and when he turns he sees his Little standing shyly behind the couch.

He smiles widely. "Aw, look at you."

Gee blushes and snuggles Lola closer.

"C'mere, sweetie."

His Little toddles over to him and Frank directs him to the couch, where he wraps him up in his little blanket and sits down beside him.

"I... I feel small."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, small - like a real baby," he says softly.

"You _are_ a real baby," Frank says, ruffling his hair, "My little baby boy."

Gee blushes and hides his face behind the hood. Frank pushes it back and kisses him gently, watching Gee's cute little grin appear - the one that always comes out when he's in his headspace. Frank fucking adores that smile.

"And guess what Daddy found."

Gee makes a small _"uh?"_ sound, one that Frank is accustomed to hearing when his Little doesn't know the answer.

Frank grins and reaches behind the couch for something he'd hidden. He pulls up a bag of candy, setting it on the couch with them.

"D-Daddy, I-"

"Shh, it's nothing. Besides, if you weren't here, I'd just eat this by myself."

Gee giggles and watches him pull out one of the red, cherry-flavored candies, before he feeds it to his Little.

Gerard is unsure at first, but he allows his Daddy to gently place the candy in his mouth, feeding him the way you would feed a baby.

Frank's heart practically swells just looking at him.

He eats some chocolate as the movie starts, and thinks about how he never thought they'd get this far. Never in his life did he think he'd feel this wanted, and loved, again.

Gerard tries to stay quiet for the movie. He knows he makes little noises when he's scared and that can be distracting, but he's lucky that the movie Frank put on isn't that scary.

He's really happy he gets to be with his Daddy, today. And that his Daddy seems to be happy on his birthday. He was worried he might just be a nuisance or bother him too much while he was trying to have a day for himself. Gee realizes very suddenly, that Frank is happier with him here.

The way he smiles and hugs Gerard closer, and places a kiss on his forehead every now and then, and how his body relaxes and he doesn't seem as tense when he's with him. He snuggles close to his Daddy in the dim light. Gee hadn't even thought that was possible, that he'd actually make his Daddy _happier._

Gee leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

Frank chuckles and kisses back, but Gerard then moves to his lips.

He's caught a bit off-guard, but it's still a pleasant, soft touch. Gee's warm mouth pressed to his own. He runs his tongue along his Little's bottom lip, kissing him a little deeper than before. He tastes like cherries, sugary and sweet, and he loves it.

The film becomes but background noise the moment that Gerard kisses him. Everything around them goes muted. Maybe he's just too deep in love, but his Little has a talent for making his heart flutter like he's a teenage boy.

Frank cups his round little face in his hands, pressing kisses to his lips, cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose, until Gerard's pale cheeks are flushed pink. He blinks up at him with those pretty hazel eyes.

Frank clears his throat awkwardly. "You're missing the movie, silly."

Gee giggles softly and turns back to the television.

His attention isn't even on the movie anymore; just his little boy. He's cuddled up tightly with Frank, clinging to him, his body sharing heat with Frank's. Everything just feels so... intimate.

 _"God, I must be the luckiest person alive,"_ he thinks, watching his Little's pretty eyes focused on the screen, playing with his long, dark hair. _"I need to do it tonight."_

He feels his own heart rate quicken at the thought.

Tonight... Tonight doesn't make him as nervous as any other time he's tried to ask him. Tonight doesn't feel awkward or "too soon". It just feels right.

  
The movie passes so quickly that night, Frank barely notices when the credits start rolling. He only realizes because Gerard turns away from the television again, to smile at his Daddy.

Frank blushes.

"Dada," he whispers, tucking his head into Frank's chest and snuggling there.

_"Now. Now, do it now."_

He knows that Gee feels small and protected in Frank's arms, and he can actually feel him relax as he keeps holding him.

Gerard is happy and comfortable, enjoying the night with his Daddy, all warm and cuddled up with him. There won't be a better time for this.

He takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I love my little boy so much. You know that? I love you."

Gee nods shyly.

Frank smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead. "You mean the world to me. You make me so happy, baby boy."

His heart is beating faster than it ever has, when he reaches into his back pocket for something Gerard can't see. Gee tries to peek over him.

Frank holds it in his hand for a moment, before letting him see it.

"You're the best little boy I could ever ask for," he says softly, watching Gerard look puzzled and slightly shocked, "I wanna marry you, Gee."

Gerard doesn't respond right away. He stares at the ring in Frank's hand, then looks back at his Daddy, eyes wide.

 _"...You mean it?"_ he asks, his voice tiny, "Daddy's not teasing me, right?"

"Of course not, baby..." he says, "Will you? Will you marry me?"

Gerard closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around his Daddy, hugging him tightly. Frank feels relief wash over him, as Gee hugs him and kisses him, seeming so happy even though he's crying.

He feels so ecstatic that he can't even speak.

Frank gently takes Gee's hand and slides the ring onto his finger, before bringing him close and kissing him. He's never kissed Gerard while he's crying like this, but he guesses there's a first time for everything.

 _"I love you,"_ he sobs quietly, "I love you so much, Daddy, I..."

Gerard's voice trails off as he wipes at his tears. He sniffles and hugs his Daddy again, pressing his face into his shoulder.

Frank just smiles and holds him. He finally did it.

"It's okay. It's okay, baby." He kisses his cheek and nuzzles lovingly at his neck.

"Does this mean you'll stay with me?" Gee asks hopefully.

"Of course I will," he laughs, "If you want me to."

 _"I do!_ I do, I love you." he assures him.

"And I love my baby boy."

He kisses Gerard softly on the lips, one more time, making him smile with more happiness than he's ever seen. He hopes he'll get to see that smile for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end.
> 
> thank you guys so much for staying with me on this journey. it's much different from what i normally write but i found it really nice and therapeutic to be able to do <3 tysm for being so supportive and kind even with the awful upload schedule and how long it took to complete. i'd had this ending in mind for quite some time, and i hope it was satisfactory ^-^
> 
> love u all <3


End file.
